Fox Island
by rock n roll star
Summary: Cpt. Bonnie meets up with Jack on an island, but after they are saved, life isnt all coconuts and gigles. Dealing with the crew, a baby, and someone constantly out to get em all, Bonnie and Jack have many adventures, and missadventures.[complete]
1. Chapter one

Chapter one: Intro

I watched my ship sail away in the twilight, with a single tear running down my cheek. Her beautiful hull slowly made its why through the crystal clear waters of the Carribean, as the sun slowly dropped down into the same waters taking away the only thing that had truly belonged to me.

It was given to me by my father, Captian Klyde, one of the most feared pirates around. It was special not because it was the last thing my father gave to me, but because that ship was what he and my mother got married on, shortly before she had me...and died. And now that ship was wretched away from me like a person stealing candie from a babe.

My crew had mutinied. My first mate had tried to stop it all, but he was a sallow wimp of a man that he used to be. They quickly killed him. He didint really put up much of a fight, or go down heroically. He just got a shot through the head, and plopped out over the ocean, never to be seen again. After his death, they came for me. They did a crew trial, and found me quitly for some crime. I think it was that of taking a saphire necklace, and not sharing the good. Every captain had that right, but this crew was ruthless...My own doing I suppose.

They left me on this little island, they called Fox Island...And told me that I shouldnt be here long. Of course they ment I would die soon, and not that someone would come to get me.

As my beautiful ship finally reach my end of sight, I gave a sigh of longing, and despair. I then looked around me, trying to see my surrounding as best as I could, because of the rapidly dimminishing light. There where mountains, and some palms, but I couldnt see much else. I went to the beach, and as far away as possible from the water without going into the palm area(who knew what was there) and sat down, watching the stars slowly start to apear. I quickly located the North Star, and saw I was facing Southwest. I didnt really know what was closest, the Carribean Islands, or Jamacia. Either guess was as good. I layed back, and just counted stars until I fell into a peacful, and dreamless sleep, that came everynow and then for me. My only wish was that I was on the rocking ship, that would put the most fussiest babes to sleep.

I woke up amid an almost crying type sound. I jumped up and looked around. The island seemed to be totally different in the light. It was...beautiful. If I hadnt been in this situation, I would certainly make this a good place to keep whatever it was I plundered. The sound came again, this time faint. It was comming from the palms. I walked slowly over to the thick bunch of trees, trying to locate where the sound was comming from. I wondered if it was a human, and if they knew the way off this little island, that was ironically now my home.

I finally made it to the center of the little palm forest, and turned all the way around when I saw what was making the pitiful crying. I almost laughed at my foolishness to think that it oculd have been human...

It was a monkey. A baby one by the looks of it. It was just lying there on the sand, crying sadly, as though knowing if its mother didnt come, it would surly die. I gingerly walked over to it, and just as carefully knelt down to look at it. It wasnt that old. Probably only a week, at the most. I picked it up, andn it just stoped crying and looked up at me. I then thought, what if its like a bird? You touch it and then its mother doesnt have anything to do with it? I couldnt take care of a little baby monkey! Never the less, I took it back to the beach, and made a little spot for it in the warm sand with my coat...that was slightly damp, but warm. I looked around for some coconuts or anything reall. Something to give the little monkey to drink.

After an hour of searching, climbing, cutting and what could possibly called juicing, the little thing had some coconut milk. Nothing it would get from its mother, but it would work.

I decided to name it too. I couldnt go around calling it "Monkey". I had no clue as to how to tell the difference between a boy or girl, I picked the most androgyonus name out there. Captain. Maybe later if I ever found out its sex, I would add something to it...but Captain worked for me.

The rest of the day was spent finding more coconuts, trying(but failing) to make a shelter of some sort, and tending to Captian. I decided for the time being to call it..."him". He was...vocal at best. The only time he was quite was when I was holding him. I fashioned a sling so he could comfortable sit in the crook of my arm, yet I could use it. The only time he made an odd squawking nose was when I bent over to pick up an old palm frond. Ever since that...I squated.

Before it became night again, I walked through the palms. It was pretty uneventful until I came across a rock that had a small waterfall in it. I quickly ran,well as quickly as Captain would let me, to it, and tasted it...It was fresh water. I wooped for joy, and quickly took a drink. I set Captain by the water, and he just stared at it, and made odd chirping noises at me so he could get back into his little sling.

I was just finishing putting him back, when something behind the waterfall caught my eye. It was a small flash, and abit of movement. The light was starting to go, so I quickly made a little torch. Captain didnt really like it.I wnt under the waterfall as best oas I could without getting me or Captain wet. He let out a little furitive noise, but stayed calm.

"Ok. If your another stupid monkey baby I have to take care of, forget it...I already have one of those!" I called out into the little cave behind the waterfall. My voice ecoed...but that was it. Until I herd a small snicker.

"I hate monkeys." A rough male voice said from a corner. I jumped so high that it made Captain squack again.

"Who the hell are you?" I called out into the general area the voice came from.

"Why, Im Captain Jack Sparrow, love."


	2. Chapter two

I know its been forever, but I finally got around to updating again.

Chapter two:

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, Im sorry to say, but your on my island." I said matter-o-factly.

"Its Captian Sparrow, luv, and your quite mistaken, tis my island _your _on." He said, and stood up, coming towards me.

"Well whatever. I have the north end of the beach. If you come anywhere near it, I shall hit you where it hurts, savvy?" I asked. He looked crestfallen.

"But, luv. Come on now. A pretty lass like you might need protection..."

"Protection from what, Captain." I asked, hands on hips.

"Um, well I 'erd about some sort of creatures that like to prey on humans, GIRL humans." He said, in a low voice, trying to scare me.

"Captain, Im afraid if that is the best you have, you are quite a poor captain indeed," I said laughing. His face took on a look of thunder, but I high-tailed it out of the cave as fast as my legs could carry. I ran all the way back to my place on the North Beach, and hid in one of my spots that where only known to me. Soon I herd Captain Sparrow's bellows to come out, and fight like a man.

"But I am only a woman, Captain!" I called out. I could tell he was having a hard time locating me. But a must have snickerd too much because he soon came to where I was hiding.

"You have a smart mouth on ye!" He shouted, clearly out of breath.

"Why thank you, Captain, I take that as a compliment."

"Its not bloody supposed to be a compliment!" He yelled. I stood there for a moment studying his face. It was quite handsome, to be sure. But there was something...not there. As if his maker had forgotten something while creating this otherwise perfect, yet quite angry, captain. I did show some patience, however.

"Tell you what, Captain. Why dont we strike a bargin. I think it tis a capital idea myself, but that is only me. We shall sit on the beach, and I had found some rum, so we shall drink rum," He perked up a bit at the sound of rum, all pirates do. "And we shall talk. If I like what I hear, I will allow you to periodically visit my area of the beach, however; if I DO NOT like what I hear you are to stay away under penalty of certain death. How does that sound?" I asked, rocking back and forward on my heels, hands clasped behind my back like an obidient school girl.

"We have an accord." Sparrow said, thrusting out his hand. I shook it.

"Now, let us sit on this wonderfull beach, and talk and drink rum!" I cried, and we ran to the beach to sit down. After we were settled, we began to talk.

"Tell me Captain, where are you from?"

"Not sure. I always was on a ship. Never knew any tother life. I will occasionly visit Tourtuga, but I dont like to be land bound for too long. I start to act, talk, and walk funny." He had an odd look on his face.

"Oh. I was raised pretty much the same." I said, and took a sip of rum. "But my ship was taken. I dont know how Im going to get off this island. I think I shall be here forever. How long have you been here?"

"A month."

"Oh. I havent been here that long. I recently found Captain," I pointed to my monkey. "But I have been a bit lonely. Sometimes, at night, Ill look at the stars. Its quite nice, looking at the stars... Do you ever look at them?"

"Sometimes."

"Yes. I rather like the stars myself." I realized I had been rambling a bit, and took a few more sips of rum, hoping Sparrow would fill in the silence. He did.

"I rather like looking at the blue of the sky, or the crystal clairity of the ocean. Ocean water seems te be in me blood. I could never live in a pine forest, or in a desert, I have to be right by, or on, or in if ye think about it." We both sighed, and didnt say much. I then rememberd my cool demeanor.

"Well, Captain, it seems to be getting dark, and I need time to think about everything said, event though it wasnt much. Please come back tomorrow morning, and I shall tell you whether or not you can come again." I stood up, and offerd my hand when he did. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Captain Sparrow. I do not believe I gave you permission to kiss my hand!" I cried, and drew my hand back as if it had been burned.

"I do not need permission to do anything." He said, and if to prove his point, he kissed me. It was quite a pleasant kiss, but I didnt like to be kissed. Anything of that manner appauled me. I broke away from him, and did the only thing that came to mind.

I slapped him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled.

"For kissing me!" I hollerd back. "I never said you could. You cant treat me like a whore, Captain Sparrow, because I am not! I dont know who you think you are-" He cut me off.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, and you do not treat me that way!" He said, dangerously.

"Or what? Your going to do what? Kiss me again? Rape me? Please, Sparrow, you really dont pose as a threat to me!" He looked shocked that I had not been afraid of his "threat".

"Or Ill do this..." He said, and pulled out his sword that was on his belt.

"What are you going to do, Sparrow? Nic me with your toy?" I taunted, but that had been a bad idea. He raised his sword, and cut my shoulder. The blade went through my dirt and thin tunic, and went quite a ways in.

"You bastard!" I cried, holding my wounded shoulder. He looked surprised that he cut me.

"Oh shit. Sorry, I didnt really mean to..." I ducked, and pulled out his revoler from his belt, and it took him quite by suprise.

"You better listen to me Sparrow, or you will wake up in the morning with out your privates," he gulped. "If you come near me again, I will be sure to kill you. I will make sure that it will be slow and painfull." I handed him back his revolver. He sighed and turned to leave.

"As you wish." He said, and walked away. I blinked, then put that small phrase out of my mind. I went to tend to my hurt shoudler, and poor Captain(I decided to rename him Klyde.) was so distraught to see me hurt, he kept, making these small pitiful noises.

"Im alright, boy." I said, and layed down on my make-shift bed all of a sudden quite week.


	3. Chapter three

Heres another one, same night! Woot!  
Chapter three:

I must have lost a bit of blood, for I was soon dilusional. I thought my father and mother were in the hut with me. And that Klyde could talk. He said to hold still, and not to get up or try to talk. Klyde then turned into my cowardly first mate who was dead. My first mate held me down while he cleaned my shoudler up, and ripped his shirt to make a bandage. I then passed out. I dont know how long I was out, but I had must have gone into a sleep, for I had dreams. They were just about the same as my halucinations. Dealing with my father, mother, and first mate.

I woke and shot straight up. "NO!" I screamed as loud as possible. I had just seen, in my dreams(though I thought it was real) my mother being murderd by one of my crew. I sat there, breathing heavily. Klyde came up to me, chittering away, as if scolding me for being hurt. "Im alright boy." I said, and petted him absently while I looked around. There was a lump sleeping not that far from where I was. I quickly threw off the blanket I had made, and looked to see if I had all my clothes on. Only my shirt was removed, I guessed to help Sparrow clean and bandage the wound on my shoulder...the one he had given me. I silently crept to where he was sleeping, and pulled out his sword. I stood up, but almost fell back down. I seemed to be quite week. But I gatherd my strength, and pointed the sword straight as Sparrows neck, then gave him the biggest kick I could.

"What the bloody hell!" He screamed, then saw his sword pointing at his neck. "Whats this for?" He cried.

"For comming near me! I told you not to."

"If I didnt, you would have died!" He yelled.

"Yeah...your fault. Its not like I asked for you to cut me." I said, and inched the sword closer.

"Well you sorta did." He said, and gave me a smile so dazzeling, my heart seemed to melt...Seemed to.

"Alright, Sparrow," I said. He didnt even correct me about 'Captain'. "I forgive you, because you did save me...But you still have a lot of ass kissing I even think about liking you." I said, and threw down his sword. He grabbed it, and stood up.

"How about, breast kissing?" He asked, and looked pointedly at my breasts. I forgot I hadnt any shirt on.

"Where in the hell did you put my shirt?" I cried, and tried to desperatly cover my nude. The sudden jerk of my arm sent my shoulder to screaming, and my head to spinning at the pain

"I stiched the cut, and washed it fer ye. Its dryin right now. But in the meantime..." He trailed off, and grabbed my wrists that were desperatly trying to cover my breasts. He jarred my shoudler though, and I cried out in pain. He smiled his hard-melting smile, and bent his head down to kiss the bandages on my shoulder, and slowly, started to kiss his way to my...

"Stop!" I gasped, but he didnt even look up. He held my arms behind my back, and I was too weak to fight him. He picked me up, despite my kicking, and set me quite hard onto my palm bed.

"You know you want it." He said into my breasts. I was just about to give in, when my leg connected with his privates. That cooled him off quite quickly.

"Never touch my again!" I screamed, as he rolled over, much in pain. As if in defiance, he reached out, and grabbed a breast, and started to massage it.

"Come one. Lets have some fun." He said, climbing back ontop of me, and tried to pull down my trousers.

"Mr. Sparrow, I am afraid your raping me!" I cried out as a last resort. That stoped him dead in his tracks.

"Im sorry." He said, but gave me a kiss, and a breast poke before getting off of my stomach he had been straddling. He went to a tree and came back with my shirt. I gratefully put it back on. I knew from that moment, that I had to stay away from this man before I gave in, or he did rape me. I made it a goal to go out, and find the ideal hiding spot from him.


	4. Chapter four

Sorry folks, but I dont, at the moment, have a spell check...I did the best I could. I might not have one for a while, so please, bare with me. 

Ok, anyone who guess all the esay-not so easy- and hard quotes in here gets a free cookie! Review!

Chapter four:

That day was spent looking around avidly for a spot to hide. Hide from Sparrow. I told him that I was going for a walk on the pretences that I was weak, and needed to gain my strength back. He offerd to come with me. Naturally, I declined. I placed Klyde on my good shoulder, and we set off around the island. I took some fish Sparrow had caught while I was out of it, and started my quest. It was noon time, following the sun when I found the most ideal place. It was a little cove, on the south side of the island. You had to climb a lot of rocks, and know where you were going in order to find it, which was no easy feat with my bad shoudler. I dug a hollow in the sand so I could sit down in the cool, yet still watch the ocean. I made a little hammock for Klyde to lay in comfortably in the shade, but not far from my spot in the sand. We were there in the peaceful cove, which I dubbed Lonely Cove, for a few hours before I realized Sparrow would no doubt be looking for me. I made my way back with a solemn heart, and couldnt wait to be able to try out my hiding space for real.

When I got back to my beach, all hell had broken loose. It appears our good Mr. Sparrow..yeah right...was searching for me. I gave a little inward_ yes_ but kept a straight face. When he caught sight of me, Sparrow came charging.

"Where were ye?" He demanded, grabbing my good arm, and setting Klyde to shrieking.

I said mockingly: "Sparrow is in a rage."

"How can you be so nonchalant?" He yelled, and shook me.

"Its not like I went anywhere other than the island. Its not like a have some sails, and a rudder in my shirt, Sparrow. I was on the island. If you couldnt find me, it was your own DAMN FAULT!" I yelled, then thought for a moment. "Why do you care?" I asked the age old question.

"What do you mean?" He looked quite confused.

"Why do you care that I wasnt around you. That I was "missing". Come on, Sparrow. Out with it." I poked his shoudler.

"Dont do tha'." He said, slapping at my hand. I noticed he was avoiding my question. _I'll let him think he did for a while, _I thought to myself.

"Poke." I said, and poked him again.

"Stop touching me!" He hollerd at my face. I gave him a wicked grin. He looked nervous about it too.

"What...?" He asked slowy, a moment later, he wished he didnt. I held my index finger a centimeter away from his arm.

"Im not touching you. Im not touching you. IMMMM NOOTTTT TOOOUUUCCCHHHINNNGGGG YOOOOOOUUUUU."

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, and grabbed my waist, and tossed me over his shoudler.

"SPARROW!" I yelled, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Not a chance, missy. I think I liked ye better on the ground...squirming." He laughed wickedly, and threw me on the soft sand of the beach.

"Sparrow!" I cried, as he ripped off my tunic and trousers. "Sparrow, I am warning you, if you even try, Im going to-" I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine, and all other protests were thrown out to sea.

Two hours later I was running to Lonely Cove. Alone, even without Klyde. I couldnt believe what I had just done. I barely knew the guy, and I had just..._slept with him._ I felt like a whore. Even though he was my first(and he seemed suprised about that part) I still felt like some brothel slut. I sat down in my hollow, and felt like crying, even though no tears came from my eyes. I had done my share of crying. I was as dry as a seven year drought. I had dust for tears. I was all tapped out. I wonderd what he was thinking at that moment. When I had gotten up to leave, he asked what was wrong. All I said was: "Mr Sparrow, I know there have been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed. So note that now, I will sleep with my boots on." And ran off. So here I was, alone on Lonely Cove.

I spent the night on my cove. And the next night. After all that time, I was ready to face Sparrow.

I slowly walked all the way back to my beach. I found Sparrow asleep, his boots propped up on two sticks, and his hat over his face. I gave him a hearty kick. It was amazing what wonders it did for me to inflict pain unto him. I was about to kick him again when his hand caught my foot, thowing me off balance, and hurtling onto him.

"Love, if ye wanted some more, all ye had to do was ask." He said huskily. He had a smirk on his face. It was quickly slapped off.

"Hey now, what was that fer?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. I slapped his other one. I slapped him again. I couldnt help it. I just felt like slapping him. He grabbed both my wrist, and was about to say something in protest, when he caught sight of something on my left one.

"Whats that?" He asked suspiciously of an old scar.

"Oh, nothing. Just an accident." I tried to act cool. He must have seen through it though.

"That wasnt caused by an accident, love." He said, still looking at the scar.

"Dont call me that." I said weakly.

"I'll call ye whatever te hell I want to unless ye tell me what the hell happend!" He yelled, and gave me a small shake.

"It was nothing. I was cutting some apples, and the knife slipped." I lied.

"The knife didnt slip on accident. Why did ye do it?" He demanded.

"I dont see why you care! You do not own me, Captain Sparrow(quote stolen from moulin-rouge-pirate)" I cried. "Your too heartless to know how it feels to not grow up without mother, and loose your father, and have to handle with a crew who were constantly at your skirts! You dont know how it feels Sparrow! You dont know how it feels to go to bed every night knowing your life is miserable, you dont know how it feels to wish for a love EVEN TIME WILL LIE DOWN AND BE STILL FOR! You dont know how it feels to be **_me_**.!" I shreiked, getting hysterical. I didnt even notice the look on Sparrows face until he said:

"Yes, I do." I looked at him. At that moment, my heart gave way. I saw something in his eyes that made me stop complaining, and made me think of someone other than _me. _I remember when I first met him(not that long ago to be sure), and I thought there was something missing from hisself, from his eyes. Now I knew what it was. It was happiness. This captain may have put on airs, making others think he was care-free, happy, and perfectly content...but I finally saw through his facade. This man, was not happy.

"Oh, Jack...Im so sorry...I didnt know..." For the first time since I ment him(not that long ago to be sure) I called him Jack. He noticed that too, and gave a small smile. I layed my head down on his cheast.

"Its ok, love. I understand perfectly." We layed there for the longest time, until I broke the silence.

"Jack, Im hungry."

"Frankly my dear, I dont give a damn." He said, and got up to go catch some fish. "Anything for the little _houri_, no?" He asked as he started out into the water, I walked after him a bit, face of thunder, until he told me, "_Houri _means 'beautiful one'." I stopped, and looked at my reflection in the water. _Was I beautiful? _ I looked at my face. It was smooth, not pit marked, and it was almost pale, despite the sun, just a little pink on my cheeks and nose. My black hair tumbled down unto my back. I never had the courage to cut it, and often plaited it up when I wanted it out of my way. My eyes where a grayish purplish color, and anyone who saw them said it was stunning. My father said it was one of my best assest, other than my wit. My eyes watered a bit at the remembrance of my father, but the tears didnt spill forth. My moment of reverance was broken by loud splashing as Jack restled with a large fish. It was so comical that I fell into the water laughing.

"A little help twould be nice!" He cried from the shallows. It only made me laugh harder.

"Sorry, Jack, Im all tied up." He fell, and must have hurt his leg on some coral.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." He cried in a slow slur, slightly limping towards me, one sole fish in hand. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Shut up." He glared at me as he limped by to the beach. I sat there in the warm water, my shirt going from white to transparent, and it slightly swayed with the water. I decided to get up and go to him. He would need cozing, and the state of my clothes would make him feel better. And sure enough when I walked up to him, and he saw me in my soaked, and utterly transparent shirt, he let a slow grin form on his perfect lips.


	5. Chapter five

Yes, Im really on a roll now. More quotes and stuff in this one too. Try to guess them all! Review! And remember flames are only welcome in Hell!

Chapter five

And so life was quite simple, and elegant, in its own way. Jack and I reached a certain, mutual agreement, although we never spoke a word out loud. He was not to pressue me. I would come to him on my own free will. We managed to secure a small hut, and he even started liking Klyde(we found out Klyde was indeed, a boy). We ate comfortably. Sometimes catching birds, and an occasionly seal, or whale that might some too close to shore. Yet...Something was missing. I instantly knew what was wrong one day, when I woke up to Jack not being besides me. It had been a month since that day when revelations were made. I walked outside of the hut, and Klyde followed. I saw Jack, standing at the waters edge watching the sunrise. The sun was just coming up, and the sky was alight with red, oranges, and pinks. It had to be the most beautiful sunrise I had seen my whole time on Fox Island.

I threw on my tatterd and worn shirt. I refused to go totally nude. Jack didnt even hear, or see me come up besides him. He was just looking out at the ocean. At that moment, I knew he missed sailing. And it hit me also...that longing to be in the rocking ship, have the salt water lightly spray your face, and know you had a small purpose in life, and that you were _going _somewhere.

"Do you have anyone looking" I started to say, but caught sight of sails on the horizon, coming in with the sun.

"Its the _Pearl._" Jack said, and I heard excitement, dismay, and longing in his voice.

"Is that your ship?" I asked. He just nodded. All of a sudden I turned on my heel and run.

"Hey! Bonnie! Bonnie!" He yelled, and chased after me. "What are ye after?" I ran steadily to Lonely Cove. He would be leaving. And today was the day I was going to tell him...

I climbed as fast as humanly possible over the rocks, hoping for the first time in a while that he would lose sight of me, and not find me. Unfourtunatly, as I made it to the sands of my cove, slightly out of breath...so did he.

"What the hell has gotten into ye?" He asked, and grabbed my wrist. I yanked it back. "This is our chance off this bloody island.

"I LOVE THIS BLOODY ISLAND!" I yelled back.

"But, Bon, we can leave. We can sail!" I stood there for a moment.

"You said 'we'" I said quietly.

"Of I did you dolt!" He laughed. "Im not going to leave ye on this spit of land. Yer comin with me!" He grabbed me, and twirled me around a bit

"But what about the baby?" I blurted. He stoped dead in his tracks.

"What baby?" He asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"My baby. Our baby. I only just realized. Jack...were going to be parents." It took a minute for him to comprahend what I had said.

"Wait...yer pregnant...By me?"

"No, by Klyde...Of course by you, idiot!" I cried, and smacked him across the head.

"Hey! Im gunna be a father! Ye cant call me an idiot."

"I jest did!" I laughed.

"Well then come on woman! We have to get to the beach! The Pearl is coming for us!" He grabbed my hand and we made our way through the rocks, and ran to the beach. When we got there, we saw a rowboat just pulling ashore.

"Will, ye whelp!" Jack cried running towards the boat, and Will, hand still tightly on mine. "Its about bloody time ye showed up."

"Oh my god Jack. How the hell did you manage to get a woman?" Will asked stunned.

"My name is Captain Bonnie to you, and I was marooned here...What are you, a eunuch(sp?)" Jack beamed with pride at what I said. I then noticed a pretty blonde in the boat as well, for a moment, my heart sank, thinking it might have been an old girlfriend of Jacks, but I neednt have worried.

"Well then, Cpt. Bonnie, Id like you to meet my finacee, Elizabeth. Obviously you are going to go to the ship with us.."

"No, Im going to stay on this island, and watch you sail away."

"Sarcastic one, isnt she?" Will said to Jack. Jack just rolled his eyes, and we got into the boat. There were two others on there as well. Cotton and Mr. Gibbs. Soon enough, we were on the Pearl, and I couldnt help but stand there with bated breath. It was beautiful. Jack saw my awed expression, and beamed some more. He left me in the capable hands of Elizabeth.

"My, you seemed to have an affect on Jack." She said, as she led me to her room for some new clothes.

"Well, being on one island for a while alone together seems to have that affect. I think he would have dropped me after we reach Tourtuga if it wasnt for the baby..." Before I could say any more, Elizabeth shrieked, and hugged me.

"Thats great news!" She said. We entered her room, and she picked out a simple. yet beautiful gown to wear. I wanted to look nice after looking so ragged for so long. Liz combed my hair and it curled softly. I didnt bother putting any bows or ribbons in it. After we finished, we went back to the deck.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I asked Jack who was at the helm, humming a tune.

"With me, o course. Did you think I was gunna let you go that easily?" He joked, and we spent the rest of the day just...being happy to be sailing.

That night I got a pretty blue nightgown and gray kimono made of real silk as a gift from Liz. I sat at Jack's table with a mirror, and brushed my hair some more. Since it had been washed with shampoo, it was so soft, I marvled at it, and couldnt stop brushing it. Jack came up behind me, and stroked the soft locks.

"Ye seem to pay more attention to yer hair, then to me tonight. Ye look stunning in those night things. And that gown was magnificant on you today. When we reach Tourtuga, I shall buy you a whole wardrobe." He streched out on his freshly made bed. "Oh how I missed this ship." he said wistfully. I went on brushing my hair. I saw in the mirror that his eyes were closed, and silently got up. I managed to get onto the bed without him knowing, and I straddled his waist. His eyes popped open.

"Faker." I said, bending down by his ear. He smiled. I started to slowly kiss him, but he made me stop.

"What about the babe?" He asked, holding me off.

"Its perfectly fine to make love when your pregnant, just not too far along." I said huskily. He closed his eyes, and let me kiss him...everywhere.

"Land Ho!" A cry came from outside. It was a month later.

"Im gunna kill 'em." Jack mumbled, and rolled off of me. It was the morning, and he had fallen asleep atop me.

"No yer not. Yer going to get up, and get dressed, and brush yer goddamn teeth because yer breath stinks..." he blew into my face, but I continued, "And yer gunna take care of yer ship, and crew. Besides, I demand a shopping spree in Tourtuga,Mr. Sparrow."

"Whatever ye say, _Mrs. Sparrow_." He said, and I couldnt help smiling at the new title. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. I got up also, and threw on my kimono. I sat at my new boudoir and brushed my hair.

"Bloody hell woman, do you ever tire of brushing that mane?" He asked, coming back into the bedroom.

"No." I said simply. He rolled his eyes and walked out. I gave a small smile. I looked down at my belly. It was just starting to pudge, and Jack has said it was cute. He liked it because I was no longer skin and bones. "I like meat on me woman." He so fondly put it. I got dressed into another loaned dress from Liz, and went out to the busy and bustling dock that was Tourtuga.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

Three hours, and a million pounds lighter in the gold department, I was walking back onto the Pearl with _four, _count em, _four _ shoppers carrying my things. I had bought enough clothes for three women, not just the lone and faithful me. When Jack saw how much was being piled into our room, he almost blew a cannon. Ok, he almost blew the whole artillary of Nassau Port.

"What the bloody hell woman!" He yelled when the last of my items had been dumped on the floor, and the shoppers were paid and left. "I told ye to buy a _few _things. Not the whole bloody store!" I smiled, and held up a piece of sexy laungerie and he stopped complaining. I went through all of my gowns, pants and tunics, putting them away. My favorite of all though was the black and white striped dress. Even Jack commented on it. I didnt forget him though, and bought him a new pair of boots. He didnt really go gaga over them, but he did put them on. I layed down on pur bed, and felt bored. I had just bought out a million stores, and made a lot of people rich, but I still wanted some more excitement other than _shopping._

"Whats wrong?" Jack asked after my hundreth sigh. "I want adventure. Ever since we got off of Fox Island, all we have done is sail, and today I went shopping. Dont get me wrong, Jack, shopping is ok, but I dont want it to be my life. I want adventure! Im a pirate, not a bloody society stuffed drag who likes all of this."

"Hey! I resent that!" Elizabeth cried out from the doorway. She walked in. "Can I have a peek at your new things?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Go ahead, but I got things a size or two bigger than normal to give room for this." I said, and gently slapped my tummy.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Elizabeth asked, and sat down in my chair.

"Yes." Jack and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. We hadnt discussed names yet. I wondered what he had in mind.

"What will you name it if its a boy?"

"Jack," He said "Pierre." I said. We said it at the same time. She raised an eyebrow.

"A girl?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Anne" Jack. "Maria" Me.

"I see. Well, Im going to go. Im thinking about having a baby..." And she walked out dreamily. I turned on Jack as soon as she was gone.

"'Jack' 'Anne'? I am NOT naming any of my children those names!" I shouted.

"Itll be me kid too!" He yelled back.

"This one is, but maybe not the next!" I taunted.

"That was low, Bonnie." He hissed. I blinked.

"So. I dont like those names." I turned to put on my shoe, after finishing putting on my favorite gown, when I herd a _rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiipppppp_. I turned around and saw that Jack had ripped my new favorite gown all the way down the middle in the back. I stood there for a moment in the nude. I never wore anything under clothes, they were a nuicince. I was seething. He knew how much I loved that gown.

SLAP. His body rocked back with the force of my blow. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you!" I hollerd, and was about to storm out of the room before I realized I wasnt clothed. He smirked.

"Out." I hissed.

"My cabin."

"Dont make me hit you again." I said, and raised my hand again. He caught it before it made contact to his face.

"I might have deserved the first one, but a second one would be going too far." He said slowly. I yanked my hand free from his.

"I am not naming my child Jack, or Anne." I said, and crossed my arms over my bare breasts.

"Our child." He said, and stormed out of the cabin. I put on a nightrail, and went under the covers in our bed. I scooted right into the middle so when he came to bed, he wouldnt be able to get in.

I neednt have worried about it. That night, he didnt even come to bed. No matter how much we fought, he always came to bed that night. I felt alone, scared, and vulnerable without his bulk, even if his back _was _turned to me.

The next morning I was sitting in my chair, arms crossed, fully dressed in my everyday pants and shirt. _Waiting_. I must have spent an hour or so just sitting there waiting for Sparrow to waltz in and say he was sorry. I got tired of being the meek one. I stamped out into the streets of Tourgua. It smelled from the night before, where like every night, people partied, got drunk, had sex, threw up, and then fell asleep in a pigs pen. I went into every tavern known to humanity, asking every bartender if a Captain Sparrow was around. Finally the last one did know where my rogue husband(ha!) was.

" 'Es upstairs in a room." He said in his heavy accent.

"Thank you." I said, and was leaving to run upstairs before the bartenders hand caught my arm.

"He aint alone, if ye know what I mean." He said winking. Not knowing that I was this guys wife. My mouth dropped.

"Who is he with!" I demanded.

"Oh, I don know er name. Some wrench, I fink." And he turned to serve a woken drunk. I almost lost my temper. Almost. But I thought of what I could do to hurt Jack. As if a candle had been lit over my head, it came to me.

I ran back to the Pearl.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I yelled looking all over for the first mate. I ran from every length of the ship, until I found him in the galley, eating breakfast.

"Ah, Miss Bonnie, what is it?" He asked, standing up. Geesh, even my "husband" didnt do that.

"Do you remember the coordinates for Fox Island?" I asked, out of breath from running,

"Aye," He said slowing.

"Please. Raise sail. NOW. Come on Mr. Gibbs. Dont worry, Im not stealing the ship. Jack told me to tell you to take me there, and he was going to stay in Tourtuga, then come back for me. We decided I needed a little RnR for the baby's sake." I crossed my fingers in my pocket. This had to be the WORST lie in humanity.

"Alrigh. If Cap'n said so." Mr. Gibbs said, and went to the deck, shouting orders. I flopped down on a chair.

"Liar." I herd Liz say from the corner.

"So."

"Jack is going to KILL you." She said, and sat down by me.

"Yeah yeah. Hopefully he will just give up or something."


	7. Chapter seven

Im really sorry, But I can seem to get my spell check right. Please forgive any errors! Review damnit 

Chapter seven.

Elizabeth hounded me the whole time on our way to Fox Island.

"Jack is going to kill you. He is going to hunt you down and KILL YOU." She was following me around wherever I went. She decided to go along with me and the crew, in hopes of making me change my mind and turning back.

One day, I got tired of her following me. I turned around sharply, and put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to walk backwards.

"Elizabeth, are you a certified therapist?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your acting like a piecost." I said, still making her walk backwards.

"Whats a piecost?" She asked.

"Five cents!" I yelled, and pushed her over the railing, into the warm ocean.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I shouted for him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Fish out Mrs. Turnner." And with that, I went into my cabin. Elizabeth hadnt talked to me since. I rather enjoyed it.

I was in my cabin, looking at my belly in the mirror when I herd someone shout: "Sail Ho!" I just knew it would be Jack. I sat in my room, waiting. I knew that he would soon find me, and just...who knows. Myabe Liz was right. Maybe he _would _kill me. I herd him before I saw him. He started yelling before he hit the door.

"Give me your left hand!" He shouted as he burst into the room. I looked at him warily. "Im not gunna hurt ya." I held out my left hand, and he shoved it in front of my face. "Ye see that?" He demaned. I nodded. It was my ring. He dropped my hand.

"Ok Woman. I can understand ye slapping me. I can understand ye getting pissed about certain things...BUT I REFUSE TO UNDERSTAND WHY YE STOLE ME SHIP, ME CREW, AND THE WHELPS WIFE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!" He shrieked at me. I blinked, and sighed.

"I didnt steal anything. It, they, and her all went willingly."

"BECAUSE YE TOLD THEM I TOLD YE TO TELL THEM TO..." He stopped. "Im confused."

"Its a rare disiese." I said.

"Ok, woman. I'll" He cut short, and finally looked at me. "Yer getting big."

"Thanks. I rather like being told that. ARE YOU ING INSANE? YOUR TELLING A PREGNANT WOMAN SHES HUGE! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH MR. SPARROW?"

"So yer back to calling me 'Mr. Sparrow', eh?"

"That is all you are to me, other than the father of MY child."

"And the person who is just, I dunno...YOUR HUSBAND."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU ACTED LIKE ONE, I WOULD CALL YOU THAT. BUT BEING AS _YOU _ARENT UPHOLDING YOUR VOWS, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

He blinked. I stood up finally. "What are ye talkin about?" He asked slowly.

"Hmm. I dont know. Let us recall to memory, one night where we had fought. A certain man, who happens to have the same name as you didnt come to bed that night, and he wasnt there in the morning. When the wife who was, by the bye, very worried, went to look for him he was IN A BLOODY BORDING ROOM WITH A BLOODY WHORE!"

"Shit, Bonnie. Was that it? That was why ye ran away from me?" He laughed, and hugged me to him. I pulled away.

"What the hell?"

"I was in there with me mother! Come on little runaway...I want to..." I cut him off.

"YOU WERE SHAGGING YOUR MOTHER?" I shrieked, backing away.

"NO. EW. BAD IMAGES! I was talkin to her about ye! I was telling her about how we got married you dolt!"

"Your mum is a whore?" I asked.

"Was. Was a whore darlin. Pass tence."

"Dont give me a grammer lesson Mr. Sparrow. You still have a lot of ass kissing. Do you realize what you put me through! I thought you hated me! I thought you ratherd some whore to me!" I walked out of the room. I didnt really talk to him much.

A few days later I was allowed, though with much protesting, to go up on deck. I couldnt turn around without someone there to hold my hand. I became irritated.

"Its not like Im going to steal the ship again!" I yelled at Will who stood there offering an arm when I was looking at the ship Jack had used to sail after us.

I pushed him away, and stood there looking out to sea. They had set sail. I probably wouldnt be able to pull a stunt like that again. I watched the horizon, but as I looked out, something like a smudge, was steadily making its way closer. I grabbed the nearest spy glass.

"Jack!" I shouted. He came running. I herd one of the crew members make a whip sound. I ignored it.

"What?" He asked paniked. I held up the spyglass.

"Look!" I pointed.

"Its a ship." He said dumbly.

"Duh, Jack. Its not any ship. Its a bloody militar ship!" I hit him on the shoulder. He looked at me.

"Didn't ye say that ye were marooned?"

"No. I wanted a vacation. Of course I was marooned dumbass, why? We have to out run them."

"NO need to be pissy." He glared at me. He gave me a look. A look he gets when thinking of something he knew would piss me off.

"What?" I asked, backing up. He walked a couple steps forward, and picked me up throwing me over his shoulders.

"SPARROW YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I shrieked. But he walked to the cabin and threw me on the bed. He turned and ran before I could get up, and locked the door.

"SPARROW YOU LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT. I WILL KILL YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL FIND A WAY OUT, AND **_KILL YOU" _**I yelled through the door. "I WILL STEAL YOUR SHIP, AND KILL EVERYONE THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS!" No one came to rescue me. I sat there, staring at the door.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

I herd the heavy thud of boots coming to where my cabin was.

"Jack, you better let me the hell out of here!" I shouted, getting to my feet. But it wasn't Jack who undid the lock. It wasn't Jack who opend the door. And it wasn't Jack who came into the room.

"Oh shit." I said, backing up. It was a Navy Officer.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a heavy Dutch accent.

"Why should I say?"

"Well, you are on a pirate ship, and you are dressed like a pirate. I must assume you are a pirate." He took a step closer. I took a step back.

"A little early to make assumptions, isn't it?" I asked, trying to stall. _Jack, you bastard! Where are you!_ I thought desperately.

"Well, like I said. You are on a pirate ship. My armada has already captured the crew. I must take you into custody, just for precautions. For all I know, you could be the captain."

"Lemme guess...Clap 'er in irons?" I asked. He shook his head.

"There is nowhere to run, and no one to save you. Unless you are a witch, there is no escape." I silently followed him out the door.

"Are you married?" He asked, trying to make conversation as we walked out of the bilges, and up to the deck.

"Yes." I said blunty.

"Your husband?"

"One of the ones you captured, I think."

"Ah. Then, I assume, then, that you are not the captain, but your husband is?"

"You assume correctly." By that time we were on his flagship. It was a nice ship, if you liked the military look. I didn't.

"This way." He said. He led me through the throng of tar-heads. I looked up at the flag they sailed under. It was the Dutch Armada. _Shit...I'm in trouble now._ All of the sailors, and military men went silent as I walked by with my captor.

"Your name?" I asked.

"I am Commador Konig." He led me to my holding cabin. And locked the door. I could hear everything that was said on deck.

There was a loud buzz when Konig went back upon the deck.

"She is just a child, yet still you piss yourselves!" He shouted. I chuckled, and listened intently. I could make out exclamations on hanging me right there.

"But sir, pirates are already returning from abroad..." A very whinny voice said.

"Yes, and plan to massacre every Navy Officer in the Carrabein." Konig said in sarcasm "There would be butchary indeed if such a plan were even conceiveable."

"They say Jack Sparrow has returned from France." The same whinny voice.

"Sparrow is nothing!" Konig.

"But, he was not among the crew we captured." This was a deep calming voice. I almost started jumping for joy. Jack wasnt captured! There was still a chance I wouldn't go to the gallows!

"Yes."

"He is going to come for his crew, and I bet my title that that was his wife you took into custody. He will come for her." Whinny voice.

Konig must have walked away, but I herd him murmmur quietly as he walked by cabin:

"Be sure that he doesn't."

(Third person...yes I know, but you must sometimes!)

"There is such little beauty in the world." Jack, at the helm said in the direction of Will. They were the only members of the crew to escape as well as Elizabeth. They were sailing to Port Royal on the ship they commandered in Tourtuga to go after Bonnie. It was a fine ship to be sure, and quite fast, but not as fast as the Pearl. Jack thought that the crew didnt sail as fast as the Pearl can go, mainly because they didnt believe Bonnie's ill made up story. He would be sure to reward them soon.

"Do think that is what God had in mind?" Jack mused.

"Oh come off it Jack!" Will said, dropping his peice of rope. "Admitt it!"  
"What?"

"You really love her."

"Who?"

"BONNIE!" Elizabeth and Will shouted.

"Huh." Was all that he said.

"We will get her back." Elizabeth said, and turned to walk away.

"Wench doesnt really seem worth it." Jack spun the helm and they changed course to go after the flagship.

(Bonnie)

"Let me the hell out of here!" I screamed for the millionth time at the door. I threw a boot at the door, just as it opend .A thin scraggaly man stood there in the doorway, he caught my boot. His eyes were shifty. I imediatly didnt like him.

"You do not bow?" He said. It was the whiny voice guy.

"And who are you to me, that I have to bow?" I asked defiantly. He came at me, hand raised to strike.

"Bow to me."

"You have not yet told me your name." That earned me a slap across the face. I fell to the floor

"I am your superior!" He roared.

"I suffer to no man!" I screamed back.

"You shall be hung!" He yelled.

"Kris!" A loud booming, yet calm voice I had herd earlier cut in. "What in Gods name are you doing to her?"

"I...I.." Kris stumbled.

"Out with you, before I report it to the Commador."

"Yes, Admiral." Kris hightailed it out of my cell with all haste.

"I apologize for Kris' behavour. I think he is a bit dominating." The man offerd his hand to me, and I graciously took it. "I am Admiral Hanz."

"Very nice to meet you." I said pleasantly.

"I see you are with child. Once again, I am sorry for Kris' brutality. Sit." He said gesturing to the chair that was in my cell. I sat.

"Tell me, Madam...?"

"Sparrow."

"Madam Sparrow, where is your husband?"

"I know not, sir."

"You don't?" He asked confused.

"Yes, sir. I thought he was captured, but I overheard that he was not."

"Please, call me Hanz. If there is any information that you can give us regarding your husbad, we shall let you free, and you can have your baby in peace."

"But what of my husband?" I cried standing up. He didnt say. I grew tired of his over-nice-ness. "I grow weary, Monsieur Hanz, and wish to rest and pray, if I am to be hung." He sighed, and silently walked out. I layed on my cot, totally at a loss of what to do. I jumped up and tried the door. It was STILL locked. I layed back down. I looked at my stomach.

"Im really sorry, ya know." I said to it. "But, I would rather die for your dad, than live and have him die." What I said struck me for a moment. I would die for Jack? I felt a pang when I thought of him being hung. Oh no. I couldnt love him. Lust him, but...love? We only married for convienence. And I would bet his gold teeth that the feelings werent mutual. Oh well. I was soon to die. But I just couldnt believe that they would kill me, when I was pregnant.

(Third Person.)

"The ship is on the horizon!" Will shouted to Jack. He only nodded. "What are we going to do? How are we going to spring the ship, crew, and Bonnie?"

"Son. Im Captain Jack Sparrow." Was all that Jack said. Will rolled his eyes.

"Id like to know."

"FINE! We will light this ship afire. The Navy thinks there might people to help, and hasten to rescue what isn't there. We swim to their ship, get the crew, the Pearl, and the wife, and Roberts your uncle, Fannys your aunt, we sail away." Jack made a sideways wiggling motion with his hands that resembled a ship sailing away. Will nodded.

"How will they think there are passengers aboard?"

"Elizabeth can do some screaming from the water."

"Oh."

(Bonnie)

"There is a ship afire not far away!" Came a cry from the deck. I heard the many sounds of boots run up and down the deck. I put my hands over my ears because of the sound. Then I herd nothing. There was nought but a few tar-heads left on the ship. I wonderd if I could make an escape that moment. Kick the door down, and run. I positioned myself to kick the door, when it was all of a sudden, it got kicked in.

"Honey, Im home!" Came Jacks voice. I ran flung myself on him.

"They said they were going to kill me! And you!" I cried. He picked me up, and ran to the deck. I saw the captive crew fighting those few stragglers. The Pearl was anchored just to the left of the flagship. Jack grabbed a rigging rope and swung unto it.

"On deck you scabbours dogs!" He boomed, and set me down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching my person for any telltale signs.

"Not really." He grabbed my chin, and turned my face up.

"Not really? When you have a bruise the size of Jamacia on your cheek?"

"Oh, well this guy who was really crazy hit me because I wouldn't bow...or something along those limes. LINES!" Jack tenced.

"He hit you?"

"Yah. I was being a bit cocky and stuff though..."

"You are always like that. Go to the cabin. I'll be there as soon as I get the crew on deck, and settled." He shoved me into the direction of the cabin. I slowly walked into it, and sat down in the bed. I herd a small squeak. I jumped. There is was again. I tore off the bed covers, searching for what made the noise. I looked under the bed, in the bathroom, and then in the closet.

It was in the closet. A little puppy. Just old enough to be eating real food. It must have been a Russian Wolfhound. I picked it up and cuddled it. It was so cute!

"I see you found Thor." Jack said from the doorway.

"We are not naming this thing _Thor_." I spat out the name. "How about, Maia? Its a girl." I sat her down on the bed.

"Whatever. Its your puppy."

"Why did you get her?" I asked, as she nibbled my finger.

"I thought you might like her."

"Oh my! Im about to have a heart failure! Jack Sparrow has actually thought of someone other than himself!" I gasped, clutching my chest. I spun around a few times, then fell into him. His quick reflexes caught me. I grinned up at him. He smiled a small smile. I pushed his nose. "Beep." He rolled his eyes, and pushed me away.

"Thats a fine wat to treat your wife!" I cried out in mock anger.

"Eh." He said, but came up to me, and threw me unto the bed. I set down Aria and Jack layed down by me.

"I did miss you."

"I wasn't gone that long." I said, surprised.

"So." I looked at him for a moment, sure I had seen something in his eyes. But it must have been my imagination, because it was no longer there. I grabbed his hand, and we layed there for a long while, then fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Aria got into bed, and in between us, laying on our clasped hands.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine.

"Where are we headed to now?" I asked Jack from the bed as he dressed, and put his boots on.  
"I was thinking Port Royal. I am allowed to walk freely around there, as long as I don't act like a pirate." I snorted. "But Elizabeth is pregnant, and she wants to go home. Plus we need to relax for a while because of _our _baby." He stressed "our", but I ignored it.  
"Liz is pragnant? Go Will." I said. I got up from the bed, the eider down quilt wrapped around my supple, yet slightly heavy, body.  
"I would like to at least rest, and not worry about Dutch stinking Navy Men." I said, and started to dress myself. As I was bending over to grab a pair of pants that Aria had layed on, I got a smack on the butt.  
"Your too frisky for your own good." I yelled at Jack, who just gave me a smile. I rolled my eyes. Aria got up and stretched. She jumped off the bed, and went over to Jack.  
"Awe, She likes you." I said, as she cozied up to him. She then went over to his jacket that was laying on the floor. I nearly busted a gut when she peed on it.  
"Damn dog!" He roared. I picked her up before he kicked her.  
"Shes just a puppy." I said, still laughing. "And besides, that's what ya get for leaving your things on the floor."  
"Nag nag nag." Was all he said in return. He kicked his jacket away, and walked out of the cabin.  
"Daddys in a rage." I said to my stomach. Aria licked my ear.  
AnnaMaria came in with what looked like a growth on her neck. It turned out to be Klyde. When he saw me, he jumped off of her and neatly crawled up my back unto my shoulder. He squeaked when he saw Aria. She growled her little puppy growl. AnnaMaria laughed.  
"Thank god we got out of that ship...Hes been missing you. He likes me, but your his owner." She pointed to Klyde who was slightly shaking, and making odd noises at Aria.  
"Yes. Ive raised him since he was a babe."  
"Speaking of babes, when are you do?" She asked before walking out. She was never one to stay long and chat.  
"In five months, around November." She nodded and walked away. I sighed. With Aria in my arms, and Klyde on my shoulder, I made my way to the deck. We were making good headway to Port Royal. I was somewhat excited. I had only been there once. My father had taken me to the smithy, and it was before he started to get sick.  
I missed him. I must have been staring too long, or something, because Jack came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
" Was'Srong?" He asked, as we walked to the helm.  
"Nothin. Just thinkin bout my father." He sighed and gripped my shoulders a little harder.  
"Are you going to have a crying jag?" He asked in the nicest voice he could muster. I ducked out from his arm.  
"If my emotions are too much for you, Sparrow, then I will go somewhere else. Who knows! Maybe I can someone would like to listen to me for once. I'm sure there has to be someone on this ship." And I walked away. This marriage would never work. It just wouldn't. I went to the galley to get an orange. The new crew member, Rob, was there. I sat down.  
"Hello, Mrs." He said, saluting me. He gave me a small smile. I smiled back. "Ye look upset. Anything I can do?"  
"No. Just a few personal problems, Rob. But thank you. How is life on this ship?" I asked courtiesly.  
"Oh, I really love it. Ive always wanted to come on the account. My wife didn't want me to, but I did. I miss my daughter, Pearl. I think thats what drew me to this ship...its name. I am constantly reminded of my family, and its a good thing. I'm sorry, Mrs. I'm rambling." He cut short.  
"No, no your not. Besideds, call me Bonnie. I hate "Mrs." its too stuffy." He laughed. He was a good looking man. Fair in the hair and skin. He had brown eyes, but not the same sentiual eyes as Jack's. He was taller than most, and very kind. He would soon become a good friend.  
"Thank you...Bonnie." Just as I was about to ask him his wifes name, Jack came barging in.  
"Do you ever walk in, or, come in quitely, or even...dare I say it? Knock!" He looked at Rob.  
"Out." Rob went as fast as he could, while keeping some of his dignity.  
"What did you do that for? I was talking to him!" I cried, and made to get up, but Jack pushed me back down into the chair.  
"We are going to talk, missy. And we wont leave this galley until we do!" I rolled my eyes. He took a chair next to me, and held my hand tightly so I couldn't runaway.  
"What's the matter?" He demanded.  
"I dont know what your talking about." I said stubburnly.  
"Yes ya do. Tell me."  
"Can't I be unhappy or...depressed, without everyone breathing down my throat?" I asked, getting really irritated.  
"Not when yev had a history of suicidal attempts!" He yelled back. I blinked.  
"That was low. Besides! It was only one time!" I screamed back.  
"But still! I dont want you to die! If you were to kill yourself, or purpously put yerself in harms way, I would kill myself, meet you up in the underworld, and shoot you. Do you hear me? I will kill you _again_. And it wont be pleasant."  
"Why the hell do you care? Do you know, Sparrow, that you have not once, in the whole history of whatever there has been going on between us...that you never said you loved me? At night when we go to bed, all you say is 'Night Bonnie.' Never an, 'I love you', or anything like that!" I was really starting to go off. "I mean, think how I must feel! Take a walk outside your mind, Jack. Tell me how it feels to be the one who turns the knife inside of me. I feel like Im married to a stone! You never told me that you love me." I started to cry.(a/n: I know this sounds all sappy, blah blah blah, but hey! you have to have a little Mary-Sue in any story!) Dont get me wrong now, I NEVER cry. I mean, I was a captain at seventeen, and now at twenty-two I was still rutheless when it came to certain things. But I just bawled. I litteraly had a "crying jag" Jack tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.  
"Bonnie!" He said for the fifth time, trying to comfort me.  
"No! Just...JUST GO!" But he wouldnt. Dispite all that I said, he still stayed there, trying to hug me, kiss me, and enfold me in his arms. I finally relented. He sat there, him holding me(no mean feet, I was really starting to gain weight) and slightly rocking back and forward. I gave a gusty sigh.  
"I do love you." Jack said. He got up and carried me to the cabin.

* * *

(a/n: I know this is a short chappy, but Im writing another right now. Review, or Ill stop! Ps: flames are for yellabellys) 


	10. Chapter ten

(a/n: Please, like always, excuse any of my mistakes...stupid computer. Im going to start writing more on the Vixen sieries. Its amazing how an idea gets passed around. I am going to start giving names to my chapters too. I keep screwing up the puppie's name, so I guess she is now Maia. Whatever eh?. Also, go to http:premium. !)

Chapter nine: Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Port Royal was how I imagined it.

Exactly the opposite from Tourtuga in any way possible. There were ladies wearing fancy gowins in the morning. Men wore tailored suits, and event he kids had something nice on. There was no foul stench in the streets. The only smell your nose reached was of the lush flowers and sea breeze. In other words:

It was the perfect place to relax and have a baby.

If your not a pirate that is.

When we docked the ship. the harbour master just grunted in our direction. I think he knew Jack from before...but I wasnt sure. Then, we were stopped FIVE times by men in arms. They asked our names, and all that junk. Finally we reached the Govener's mansion. Jack had warned me that Govener Swann didnt take kindly to pirates, and I had best clean up, so I did. I was wearing a light green colored gown that I had picked up in Tourtuga, and my hair was in a nice French Twist.

We knocked on the front door of the mansion. I was expecting a butler of some sort to open the door, but Governer Swann actually opened it. Everyone stared at each other for a moment, before Liz lunged herself at her father.

"Elizabeth!" He cried, hugging her. She let go, and backed up to take Wills hand. "And who is this?" He asked with casual interest of me.

"I am Bonnie. Mr. Sparrow's wife." I said proudly. I saw Swann pale a bit.

"A fine lady...married to a pirate!" He gasped.

"Hey! Im not jest a pirate..." Jack started, but I cut him off.

"I am a pirate also, sir. A captain in fact. So, if you are going to talk unkindly about our practice, Mr. Sparrow and I will take up residance elsewhere." Jack smiled behind his hand at my stand-offish manner.

"Father!' Liz cried, clearly distressed that we were arguing.

"Alright. You can stay, but please, no piracy in my home..." Swann said pained.

"How kind." I said sarcasticly. Will nudged me to shut up. Jack nudged will in return.

A maid by the name of Maggie Mae led Jack and me to our room. It was nice, but not as big as our cabin on the Pearl. I put some of my and Jacks clothes in the chest by the bed. I flopped down in the chair by the window.

"Shilling for your thoughts?" Jack asked.

"You would be wasting your money."

"Then let it waste." I knew he wouldnt leave me be in my thoughts ever since our agument, so I gave him a pile of bull.

"Just wondering if we will have a boy or girl." I lied.

"Thats not what your thinking." He aid stubbornly.

"Is too."

"Your a horrible lier. What are ya thinking?" He came behind my chair and massaged my shoulders.

"Im thinking that I would like to close my eyes and sleep forever. Im thinking that I might not live through this birth. Im thinking about the last time I saw my mother." He stopped rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh."

"You wanted the truth." I said plainly, then got up. "Im going to do some shopping." I said. He walked to the door with me.

"Dont spend all me money." He planted a kiss on me, and then an ass pinch before I left the mansion.

"How much is this tunic?" I asked for the third time. I was holding up a silvery blue tunic in front of the merchant, but he seemed distracted. "Hello!" I cried, but he still didnt pay attention to me. He wasnt even looking my way. "Alright then...FINE." I walked off with the tunic without paying. I went on for a while before I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and there stood a little group of soilders.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Your under arrest." One said coming up to me and taking my hands. He tied a piece of rope around them and led me to the brig.

"Why am I under arrest! This is a misunderstanding Im sure!" I cried as the dragged me along.

"You are being arrested because you stole a tunic from the merchant Micheal." The man who was leading me said.

"I didnt steal anything!" I lied. Someone wrenched my bag from my shoulder, breaking the straps, and dumped out the contents. There were shillings, a silver comb, and the locket my father gave me in there, as well as that damned shirt.

"Didnt steal anything, eh?" The man who dumped out my purse said.

"My husband is going to kick your ass!" I spat in his face. He raised a hand to strike, but was stopped by the man who held the rope to my hands. We enterd the jail.

"Please, Im pregnant...you cant just throw me into a cell..." But they already did. "Bloody assholes!" I cried in the direction they were dissapearing. They didnt turn back around.

I sat on the floor, and started to sing a song I had made up...hey! there was nothign esle to do. I sang:

Two of us going nowhere

Spending someones hard earned pay.

You and me Sunday riding

Not ariving

On Our way Back Home

We're on our way home.

We're on our way home.

We're going home!

Two of us sending post cars

Writing letters

On my wall

You and me bunring matches

Lifting latches

On our way

Back Home

We're on our way home

We're on our way home,

We're going home!

You and I have memories,

Longer than the road that stretches on ahead.

Two of us wearing rain coats

Standing so low

In the sun

You and me chasing paper

Getting nowhere

On our way

Back home

We're on our way home

We're on our way home

We're going home!

I herd a small clapping, and looked up. There stood Jack, Liz, Will and the man who took me in.

"I didnt know you could sing." Jack said.

"I cant," He shrugged. "Can I go? I asked the one man. He nodded stifly and undid the lock on the cell.

"Thanks." I said as Liz helped my up from the floor.

"Your not going shopping without someone with you next time." Jack said, and led me out the door.

"Im not a three year old, Jack!"

"You sure the hell act like it sometimes!" I got pissed.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to act, Mr. Sparrow?" I demanded. I saw that I was causing a sceane, but I DID NOT CARE.

"Liek a lady-pirate. Or a soon to be mother!" He said just as loudly.

"Im not a 'lady-pirate' you dolt! Im a bloody captain! And I will act like a mother when I have my baby in my arms! Even then, I will be more of a pirate!" I shouted. Liz pinched me.

"This can wait until we get back to the mansion." She hissed in my ear, eyeing the crowd that was muttering about us.

"Whatever." I mumbled, and stalked off to the mansion alone.

I went into the library, wondering if I could find some reading matiral. Jack came barging after me.

"Do you ever walk in normally?" I asked.

"What are you after, running off like that!" He demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a slave, Jack Sparrow. You dont own me. We just happen to have a marriage licence. That is all that is going on between us."

"All of it? When I remember a ceratin day when you said you loved me, I didnt love you, then I said I loved you? You seemed to feel differently then." I got so angry that I slapped him. "Do not slap me again woman." He growled. I picke dup a vase from the table by use, and chucked it at him. He dodged it and walked out of the library. I herd a slow wistle. I jumped and turned around.

There stood a guy who could only be described as: An Ice Cream (a/n: I dont know if they had ice cream back then!).

"Are pirates attacking?" He asked in his stuffy mannor.

"Sir, you should have made your precance known." I said, trying not to cry because of Jack.

"What? And ruin that beautiful love scene?" He asked. "In fact, Id like to see more of you, once your done with that Sparrow."

"You sir, are no gentle man." I spat, he just chuckled.

"And you miss, are no lady."

"First you take a low commoner advatage of me, and then you insult me!" I rushed out of the room.(a/n:Dont worry, shes not going to get with him, I just loved that conv. in the movie. Free Sparrow cut outs to those who guess what movei that was from and the song in here. And if you cant guess who it is...go eat poo! ;))


	11. Chapter eleven

**Ok, everyone. I just reread my last chappy, and man did I suck at all the speling(joke, I know how to spell spelling.) Please please please excuse me for my deformities and my computer. I will personally hand deliever Johnny Depp(not really, just thought Id get your atttention there) if you quess all of the quotes, song titles and such I throw your way in this next installment! I saw Moulin-Rouge-Pirate doing songs at the end of the chapter, and I liked it, so I shall do it as well, but you get to guess what song it tis! The more people guess it write, the faster I'll update, even though I update on this particular story a hell of a lot. Tah.**

Chapter eleven: I Would Be Your Slave

I rumaged through all of my things in mine and Jacks room, but I still couldn't find my locket. I had been given back all of my things when I left the jail a week ago, and I rememberd putting my locket in the jewelry case under the bed.

"Jack! If yer not busy, I need you!" I called out the door. I waited for five minutes before Jack came striding in.

"Yes, love?" He asked, and put an arm over my shoulder.

"Someones in a good mood." I snorted.

"Someone has to be." He taunted back. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to put a damper on your dapper, hon, but have you seen my locket? I can't find it anwhere!" He furrowed his brow.

"Can't say that I have. Did you look in your bag?"

"Yes, I ave looked everywhere. And I would just perish if I lose it. It was the last thing my father gave me, other than his ship and title."

Jack looked at me weird, then called down the stairs:

"Mistress Maggie? Can you come up here please?" She ran up the stairs, and stood before us.

I didn't like this maid. Her dresses were always so low cut, that you could see a LOT of cleavage. She was slow when carying out an order from me, but she would hasten all to do something Jack would just slur at her. She stoped infront of us. She curtsied to Jack, but barely nodded to me. I started to get even more mad. Jack handled it though.

"Mistress Maggie, have you seen Mrs. Sparrows golden locket?" He asked, circling her. "The one that goes just below the neckline, and has a very uniquie and distinquishable chain?"

"No, sir." She said. I saw that she turned red. Thats when I glanced it. A chain around her neck that hadn't been there before. The one that was a very expensive box chain, that hardly any maid could afford. I ran forward and ripped it off of her neck.

"Thats mine!" She cried out, and I held up my locket in front of her face.

"Yes, I just assume that on the back, it says, "I will always love you, Maggie?", No that doesn't sound right. It says Bonnie on here. Is your name Bonnie?" I asked her calmly.

"I...I.." She stammerd.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL IT?" I shrieked at her. She coward at my voice.

"Whats going on?" Swann asked from the doorway. "Why are you yelling at my maid?" He demanded.

"I am screaming at that no good robbing Maggie Mae, because she STOLE my locket that MY FATHER gave me BEFORE HE DIED!" I shouted the last words right at her. Swann sighed.

"Maggie. I am afraid I shall have to dismiss you. If you create any trouble again, I will have you thrown in jail." She walked out of the room, head down. Swann followed her out the door.

"Ye still got it in ya!" Jack said, after they all left.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Did you see how scared that twit was?" He laughed. It dawned on me. I hadn't acted like that since I lost my ship. I reffered to that voice as my "Captains Voice." I didn't even know I was using it.

"Oh yeah." I herd a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out. The Ice Cream poked his head in.

"Norrington!" Jack said, shocked.

"Norrington!" I cried with just the same amount of shock in my voice. This was the guy Jack told me about! "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Just seeing what all of the ruckas was." He said, shruging his shoulders.

"Can you describe this ruckas?" Jack asked in an odd voice. Just as Norrington opened his mouth to say something, Jack slammed the door in his face. "I really hate that man," He said. I smiled at him.

"You know, I really think" Bubt I never knew what Jack was going to say because we herd a loud pounding on the font door.

"Cavarly men?" I asked as we ran down the steps, two at a time.

It wasn't any men come to get us because we were mean to Norrington. It was Rob.

"Miss. Bonnie!" He gasped, lunging himself into the room. I stepped back to avoid collision.

"Who is this man?" Swann asked, apalled by the sight of him. Now, you see...Rob had this odd hair do.(a/n:In the 1970's it would be known as the Bowielett. A David Bowie Mullett were only the top was cut short, not the sides.) were it was long on the sides yet short just atop. His clothes were very rinkled and looked like they had stains on them, when they were usually very clean.

"What the blazes is wrong with you?" Jack asked coming behind me.

"My...my...my wife!" He gasped between breaths. I looked over at Jack. Rob had met up with his wife as soon as we hit the docks. She was quite pregnant, because the night before he left...well, its not in my place to say, now is it?

"Whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked, coming down the stairs, an odd look to her face.

"My wife is giving birth!" Rob finally busted out. Swann turned red a bit and walked out.

"Well then why the hell are you here and not at a midwifes?" Will asked.

"What? Oh, bloody hell." He ran right back out of the house.

"Thats not very nice." I said to where he was standing. Everyone laughed.

"Im going to take a bath, my stomach hurts." Liz complained. She had a drawn look about her face, but I didn't see any reason to press the matter. It was odd that she was not with us when we had dinner that night. She was usually there in her chair, laughing and being her bubbly self. I sat at the table, head rested on my fist thinking over the last few days. She hadn't been herself. Just dissapearing whenever, and not giving any reason why. She took about a million naps a day, always complaining about being tired. She wasn't even that far a long as it were...Then it dawned on me. But before I could open my mention it, there was a loud thud over head. We as a group looked up. Followed by that was a small womans cry. Will, Swann, and the butler shot up and ran. Jack followed, and I was the last one out the door. I ran up the steps, damning the dinner dress I had because it was slowing me down. I got to Elizabeths room, and heard crying. But Jack and the butler were blocking my way.

"Let me through!" I demanded, pounding on their backs. Jack tried to keep me from the room, but I managed to evade his grasp and run in.  
I stopped dead. Elizabeth was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. It was the baby.

I turned on my heel and ran back out, down the stairs and out the door. I ran yelling through the streets until I came to a small shanty with a sign over head that read "Midwife/Housecalls". I pouned on the door. No one answered. I knocked forever and was about to kick it down when it swung open.

"What? I was eatin my suppar." A gray woman said, sizing me up.

"You must come quickly." I grabbed her and tried to drag her along the streets. She was pretty stong for a woman of her age.

"Hold up there you. Whas tha matta?"

"Elizabeth Swann's baby is coming early! Too early! She is only a few months along." I cried out, frustrated that she was taking so long.

"Swann? The gov'ners daughter?" I nodded. She started running and I had to really work it to keep up.

x

Will stood outside their room, head in hands. Swann was pacing, and Jack sat there with his third bottle of wiskey(there was no rum.) in his lap. I couldn't help it. I needed to do something. I started to straighten up the hall way thigns. And was about to dust off a nick-nack, when Jack caught my skirt.

"They've maids to do that." He slurred. He was becoming drunk.

"I have to do something!" I wispered to him.

"To what point and pourpose, Missy? Cleaning is not going to help her, and yer putting a maid out of a job." I slapped at his hand that was still attached to my skirt. He didn't let go, but yanked it so I landed in his lap. We sat there a moment, but the midwife came out of the room. She wiped her hands on her ragged gown, and sighed.

"She lives," She said to Will who nearly knocked her over when he jumped up. "But the baby didn't. Your lucky you got me in time," she said to me, I nodded. "If you had'nt, it would have most likely killed her, or at the least, she wouldn't be able to have any more babes. BUT. I did save her, so you will be hearing pitter patter of little feet soon enough." She patted Wills arm, and left. Will ran into the room, followed by Swann. Knowing that she would be there in the morning, I went into Jacks and my room. He followed me.

"Tha's it!" He delcared as I sat down.

"Whats it?"

"Your not to do anything taxing, ya hear me?" He pointed a waving finger at me.

"Sit down before you fall down." I said in the same tone, and pushed him on the bed. He sighed.

"I don't wan this ta appen to us." He said. He was really slurring around his words now.

"It's not going to." I said, but the only reply I got was a soft snore.

(a/n: theres taht chappy. Now dont get mad at me about Elizabeth...I just thought it would be better if she lost her baby, not Bonnie, so dont fly at me in a rage. Reveiw!')

Remember when somebody

Tried to tell you how to walk

And now they got the balls

To tell us how we should talk

Oh no, glove love ain't cool

I must agree

So get outta my face

You ain't got nothing on me

Some say they do

Some say they don't

I take it in stride

And I can never get enough

If I don't got to swallow my pride

I heard it all before and then

She told me "gimme some slack"

Then she smiled at me and gave me

The shirt right off her back

And that's when I took advantage of the situation

(Chorus)

Don't stop

Rockin' your socks off

Don't stop

Knockin' their blocks off

Don't stop

Gettin' your rocks off

Don't stop

Takin' a hit, boy

Don't stop

Shakin' your fist, boy

Don't stop

I ain't got much to lose

I'm feelin' so confused

There's such a small thin line

Between pleasure and pain

And when you say don't

Then it's don't stop

I got to complain

Yeah, I think I may be getting

Real tired of all the steam

Because it's hard to get the way

You move out of my dreams

Got to get it while you can

Whenever you're in doubt

You got to whip it out

When you keep hearin' no

And your body says yes

But you can't hear a word

That's been said

But you gotta confess

Looking up her address

Got you thinkin' with your other head

(Chorus)


	12. Chapter twelve

**Ok, so now, the story line is going to really pick up and such! It will all have a purpose. I might make a squeal.**

Chapter twelve: Family ruinion?

I was in the market two days later(Jack was at my side) looking for some herbs the midwife suggested for Elizabeth. While I was going through the lavender, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around...

And came to face with a person I hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Oh, my giddy aunts." I breathed as I looked at my half-sister, Faith. She stood there almost as tall as me, but not quite, grinning.

"Hey Bonnie Lass!" She cried flinging herself unto me, and using the age old nickname. I hugged her back, not sure how to react. Jack cleared his thoat loudly and obviously.

"Oh. Faith, this is my husband _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Jack, my half-sister Faith." Jack nodded in her way, then gave me a look. I shot him one back that said _Wait...Ill explain later._ He nodded.

"Wow, he's a looker." She wispered in my ear. Then said loudly, "OH MY GAWD. Your pregnant!"

"No, Im just wearing a stuffed pillow. Geesh, Madam Points-Out-The-Obviuos-A-Lot!" She paled a bit.

"Your seriously having kids? No. Not good! Kids are like...dangerous! They could kill you, or you could kill it." I slapped her. "What was that for! Here I am, seeing you for the first time since Klyde died, and you slap me!" She cried out, hand to her cheek that had to be stinging.

"Thats not funny. And its 'Father', not Klyde." I growled. She tossed her tawny hair and shoot daggers at me with her blue eyes.

"He was never a father to me. When I look at you, I see nothing of the Captain, only that whore, YOUR MOTHER." I forgot how to act like a lady. I forgot how to be polite, then stab someone in the back(figurativly). I just outright punched her. She fell on the dirt ground.

"Bonnie!" Jack cried, unsure how to react. "Thas yer sister!" I spat at her feet.

"Was my sister. The dead have no titles." I said and walked away from the pitiful little thing. She cried out to me.

"Bonnie! If you walk away, you will be murdering your own sister!" I turned around sharply and studied her. She was wearing some canvas trousers and a peasant shirt. Her hair was combed and it looked like she had some khol on her eyes.

"How? It not like I am killing you with my bare hands. But if there is any justice in the world, you will get worse." She scarmbled up and tried to take my hand in hers. After I denied her the third time, she became sour again.

"Well how the blazes am I supposed to act? You were always Klyde's favorite. His little pirate girl. He didn't like me becasue I wanted to live with my mother and be a porper lady! I was always in your shadow, _dear sister_, and now...just wait. I will make sure you pay for turning Klyde against me and my mother!" She tossed her hair again and stormed off.

"I think she needs an attitude ajustment." I said to the goggling Jack.

"Thas it. You are not going out anymore. No one strange is going to come into the mansion. I know! Well go back to Fox Island and you can have your baby there, nice and safe."

"Jack, calm down. She is full of empty threats. Shes no more harmles than a fly."

How wrong I turned out to be.

(I decided to do this part in thid person for some reason. Dont ask.)

The family sat at the dinner table talking and eating a nice slice of lamb. Elizabeth was down there for the first time and she was making a few jokes. She seemed a bit pale though. Will was happy that Elizabeth was fastly recovering, but appearances arent always what they seem, eh?

Jack studied Bonnie however. He couldn't stop drinking her in. She would be pensive until someone would talk to her, then she would be animated and laugh and joke, but after whatever was said, she was right there again sighing into the space she was staring at. She ate very little, quickly and neatly. Compared to some of the women in Tourtuga he knew, she didn't eat enough to nourish a sick child, let alone a pregnant woman. But there was no comparision between Bonnie and other women. She was also very neat and orginized. She didn't like clutter, and he could always tell her mood by how clean the room was. If it was tidy, she was happy, if it was steril she was upset about something.

There was a knock on the door. Jack thought it might have been Rob. He had stopped by a few times to talk of his newborn daughter. He was a proud father. But the butler came in and said there was a package for Bonnie. Imeadiatly Jack new something was up. He looked over at Bonnie's shocked face of having post. She looked back and shrugged.

"I'll open it in the room." She adressed everyone, and finished her eating deftly. Jack was about to say something in that matter, but she caught his gaze and gave him a hard look. He turned away.

They walked up into the room, and Jack wished she she would walk faster. He really wanted to know what was in that package.

Bonnie knew that Jack was anxious and was deliberately taking her time. They finally entered the room. She sat down lit a candle. She opened the small package and pulled out a letter, she read it out loud:

_Dear Sister._

_I know you must wonder why I am writing to you after our encounter in the market place...and don't worry, I'm not asking for forgivness. If anything, you are the one who needs to apologize. But we wont go into the now. Remember when your crew marooned you on that island? I know you must have felt betrayed because they would never do that to you. Thats what you thought, I believe. And your right. They wouldn't do that to you. They loved their precious lady-captain because she was just like her "father". So, why, you must be wondering, did they maroon you? It is quite simple. I forced them too. It's amazing how people believe lies. I even made that Mr. Smith kill your first mate. It didn't sit too well with him. _

_I see that you have a husband now...The infamous Jack Sparrow. Leave it to you to marry the most feared and known pirate in the seas. Of course Klyde would once again be proud of you. His little pirate wench. _

_You must be increadulios about everything...but here is proof. If you reach into your package, you will find a certain item that might look familier. Bewarned sister, I am back now. And I will not rest until you lie at the bottom of the sea with your brats and husband!_

_Not-So-Truly,_

_Faith_

Bonnied sat there, stunned. She crumpled the paper in her hands and threw it to the floor. Then as one Jack and Bonnie looked to the small box. With shaking hands Bonnie reached in...and pulled out the opal/saphirre bracelett that was suposedly the reason for the muitiny. Her face went white, and Jack had to run to catch her before she hit the floor.

(a/n: Im evil...I know...but Im updating again... so be happy. -terminator voice- I'll be back!)

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,

They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe

Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,

Possessing and caressing me.

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world.

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,

They call me on and on across the universe,

Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box

They tumble blindly as they make their way

Across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world.

Sounds of laughter shades of love are

Ringing through my open ears inciting and inviting me

Limitless undying love which shines around me like a

Million suns, and calls me on and on

Across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world.

Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Yold ya Id be back...come on, we all know you were worried I'd leave ya hanging there. So, to confirm your worries...I am. KIDDING. On to the next chappy, but not without my tea.**

Chapter thirteen: Davey Jones' Locker.

(Back to first person...a week later.)

I stood on the balcony watching the passers-by. Jack was out at the docks trying to get a small scooner for some reason. Liz was in her room, like always, and Will was asserting himself by making a sword an hour. Swann was busy with his things, and the crew was taking the Pearl out for a small run.

Everyone was doing something...except me.

The end of summer was coming soon. Instead of humitity we would have rain and cool breezes. I rather enjoyed that.

"You better come out soon." I grumbled to my stomach. That was the reason why I Jack wouldn't let me walk around outside by myself...

I herd the door open in the room but didn't turn around.

"Jack, can we go out sailing today?" I asked the sky. But instead of Jack answering my question...it was Faith.

"Hello sister." She said smoothly. I turned around sharply, looking for anything I could hurt her with if need be.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, spotting Jack's sword but it was a bit out of reach. I walked into the room.

"Oh, butler let me in." She waved her hand flippantly. "So, your husband isn't here to help, or save you. What will the pregnant whore do?" She cried out in mock sympathy.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because...but it would take a lifetime to say why." She drew a dagger from her belt.

"Think before you do this." I said slowly. "If you lose your innocence, you lose your soul."

"What about you? Your going to hell a million times over." She walked a step closer brandishing her dagger.

"Oh please. Last time you did that, Faith, I cut you up." She glared at me, clearly remembering that embarrassing encounter.

"Yes, but you were not pregnant, and Klyde was there if anything got out of hand." She advanced little by little. I sighed and rolled my eyes, as if bored(a/n: Like Barbossa in the movie when the curse didnt work and the pirates were wondering if it did.). I backed a ways up and kicked the nightstand. She stopped for a moment, not sure what to think. It was enough time for me. I reached under the mattress and pulled out the spare pistol.

"Your going to kill your own sister?" She cried out when the barrel was pointed in her face.

"You were going to do the same thing." I said.

"But, thats not fair. I only have a dagger!"

"Pirate." I said simply. She shook her head. Thank god Will walked in at that very moment.

"Shit." She said under her breath. Will looked at me, then her, then me, then her again.

"What the hell?" Was all he said. Faith ran towards me and tackled me to the ground, dagger only inches away from my neck, her weight crushing me.

"Ok, woman...Off ye go." Will picked her up and threw her across the room. She landed on a trunk, shattering it. I scrambled up and pointed the pistol at her. She was about to cry out when I fired it.

...x...

"You killed your own sister!" Jack shouted at me as the maids were cleaning up the mess.

"Jack, stop. I dont feel like this right now. She would have killed me...and the baby, if I hadn't have stopped her."

"But you just met up with her!" I gave him a hard look.

"Whos side are you on, exactly?" Elizabeth cut in. She stood besides me.

"Well its just...geesh. I didnt know you could..." He stopped knowing whatever he said would get him in toruble. "Wow."

"Whatever. Im going to take a bath." I stomped out of the room.

The thing was...I felt terrible about killing her. I did the right thing...Right? I mean...she would have killed me and my baby...Right? Or was she just full of empty threats and I was just a heartless bitch? I sat in the water, trying not to become overrun with guilt. _Trying _was the key word here. I slammed my hand into the water making a loud _smack _noise. Water splashed everywhere and the dropletts dripped down my face. There was a nock on the door.

"Are you alright?" Jack called in from the other side.

"Yes."

"What was that noise?"

"I dropped a bottle of sweet oils in the tub, it was quite big." The door opened.

"You are really a terrible lier." He said, and sat on the little couch that was in the bathroom.

"Your point being...?"

"Give it up." I sighed. "Whats really wrong?"

"I dunno." I mumbled.

"Whats that? What say you madam?" I shook my head. "Speak up!"

"Why are you raving at me?" I screamed back.

"Because...there is a right way to go about things...and you went the wrong way!"

"Who said there is a right and wrong way! We are bloody pirates, Jack! Its only what you can, and can't do! None of this bullshit about how to act, and being all moral. When did you turn soft?" I demanded.

"When I met you." He said forcefully. I blinked. "Dont make me turn into a rock again." I glared at him.

"You still act like a rock."

"Only on Tuesdays." He said matter-o-factly. I put my finger to my chin.

"Today is Friday."

"Ooop." I laughed a bit.

"There. Now, finish your bath. We are moving to a new room, and Klyde has been chittering at me all damn day. I want to go to bed, and you need your rest." I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes dad."

"Hey. I would never want to be your dad." I opened my mouth to ask if that was a dig at my father but he continued. "BECAUSE. Then I wouldn't be able to do this..." He bent down and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms about his neck.

"Your soooo right." I wispered into his ear.

...X...

(Four months later. I decided to speed it up a bit.)

"Jack!" I yelled. It was the middle of the night and I just had my first contraction.

"What?" He grumbled at me, rolling over.

"Jack...go get the midwife, or I will wring you dry!" I gasped out as the next contraction hit.

"Oh blazes!" He jumped out of bed and was out the door before he rememberd he didnt have any pants on. He ran back in and struggled with them back out the door. He sounded like a stampeade of elephants going down the stairs, and slammed the door so loud it shook the house. I groaned.

"Mrs.?" A maid asked me, coming into the room and lighting a lantern.

"Please, go get Miss. Elizabeth." I gasped out. She nodded and ran out. Five minutes later Elizabeth was running in, her hair loose and face pale.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a wisper. I nodded. She gave me a weak smile. I couldnt help but feel sorry for her. She had lost her baby, and here I was having one right in front of her face.

(Ok, so I really dont want to write about the birth...because well, its just a birth. There is nothing unique about pushing a peice of flesh through your loins.)

"Hes beautiful." I breathed as the midwife put my son in my arms. Jack sat on the bed with me and just stared at him. Elizabeth was being efficiant and mopped up the sweat from my brow.

"We need to name him." I told Jack.

"How about...David?" He said, and played with a bit of the babys black hair.

"I like that. David Jones Sparrow. It has a nice ring to it." David looked at me, as if knowing I was his mother, and let out a small "Coo". Jack laughed.

"Hey boy! Thats me wife. I come first." I punched him with my spare hand. "Kidding! Kidding!" He held up his arms.

"Here, hold him." I demanded and passed David over. Jack sat there, captivated by this little tiny thing. The midwife slipped out of the room after being payed by Elizabeth. Soon Liz went too. It was just me, Jack, and David. We layed there for hours, staring at the most magnificant face in humanity. We feel alseep in each others arms.

((((((DONE!))))))...((((((With this chapter that is)))))))

Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day

You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way.

Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town

Waiting for someone or something to show you the way.

Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain.

You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today.

And then one day you find ten years have got behind you.

No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun.

So you run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking

Racing around to come up behind you again.

The sun is the same in a relative way but you're older,

Shorter of breath and one day closer to death.

Every year is getting shorter never seem to find the time.

Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines

Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way

The time is gone, the song is over,

Thought I'd something more to say.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Ok, so here is the next chappy, millions of quotes and such, and not all from movies songs and such.lol **

Chapter fourteen: I would be your slave

"Are you SURE your ok?" I asked Elizabeth for the millionth time. She nodded. I squeezed her hand. "Dont lie to me."

"The tide _is _high..." She agreed. "But, Im holding on." She squeezed my hand back. I felt a tear drip down my face. She wiped it away. "Do not weep for me, I am happy now. Will and I are trying to have another. If I were you, I would be more concerned about Jack." We both as one looked over to my drunken husband. He was laughing and dancing away to his own drum. Alright...his own orchestra. He had been dead drunk since I had David, he was so happy. When we woke up in the morning he told anyone who would hear it, that he had a son. And then he would drink with them. He would gulp down a muf of rum hulus-bolus(all at once) and then go to the next person. Leaving me, of course with a screaming newborn baby.

"Jack. You need to stop drinking. You threaten your stay in Heaven!" I called out to him. He swaggerd over to me and gave me a big kiss.

"Better to rein in Hell, than serve in Heaven." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, love, no more drinks. I swear!" He thrust his arm out too hard and almost fell, but I caught him, and put him back on balance. "Thanks, love." Thats how drunk he was. He kept calling me love.

"Go to bed Jack." I said, and gave him a gentel push up the stairs. He grumbled a bit but went up.

"Do you think you should help him?" Liz asked as we watched him go.

"Nah. He'll be fine." _Thump_.

"Ow." We heard him call out from upstairs.

"Ill go help." I said to a laughing Liz. When I got up stairs though, he was passed out on the floor...Two feet by the bed.

"Jack, hon, get up. I cant pick you up, you know. JAAAACCCCKKKK. Get up!" He wouldnt budge. I sighed and threw a blanket on him. I had the bed to myself and decided to let David sleep with me. But I didnt get much sleep, because I was afraid of rolling over on him.

When I finally fell asleep, just before dawn, I was woken up.

"Damn woman!" Jack yelled from the floor.

"What did I do?" I asked sleepily.

"You let me sleep on the floor!" He hollerd. He woke up Davidwh who started to wail.

"Nice going, you lush. You woke him up. Its your fault you slept on the floor. You passed out, and I couldnt lift you up the bed." He staggerd up and sat back down almost instantly.

"Why did I drink so much?" He groaned.

"Because your a pirate, a drunk, and a father."

"And a husband. That alone can send me off the deep end." I threw a pillow at him. "Hey! I have a bloody headache, woman." He said, wincing at his own voice.

"Your fault." I said loudly. David let out a cute little giggle.

"Your turning me boy againts me." He mock growled.

"Yes, of course. I know! Lets go sailing!" I said all of a sudden. Jack looked at me like I was insane. "We havent been out in forever. And I would love to take David out on his first adventure. Lets go to Nassau Port, or something. Maybe even Tourtuga?" Jack groaned again.

"Tomorrow." He fell onto the bed. I was about to say something else when I herd a soft snore.

"Fine husband you are." I snorted. I looked over at David who was watching his father. He had a look on his face that said, "That cant be my dad." I picked him up and went downstairs.

"I herd some yelling, is everthing alright?" Will asked as I went into the dinning room.

"Yeah. Jack was just being himself when he comes off of drinking."

"Well, we all know how _that _can be." I laughed along with him. "What are you going to get him for Christmas?" He asked. "Its coming up you know." I thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I know. Maybe a bottle of rum or something." I shrugged.Will smiled and left to wake up Liz.

"Bonnie!" I heard Jack call from upstairs. I put David in his highchair and let him try to eat food. "Youll be fine for a minute." I said to him and ran up the stairs.

"What?" I asked out of breath by the time I ran into the room.

"Where are my knickers?" He asked, digging through our things.

"Kickers? You called me up here for your knickers?" I rummaged in the trunk by our bed and pulled out some.

"Ah. There they are." He said. I realized he had been kidding.

"Why did you call me up here?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Because." He took a step towards me. I took one back.

"Im not going to hurt ya or nothin." He said irriatated. I stopped, and he swept me up in his arms. "I have a suggestion."

"What...?" I drawled.

"How would you like to go to...England for a bit?" I gasped.

"England! Are you bloody kidding? Id love to! When? How long? Is Will and Elizabeth coming?" I fired at him. "Can you even step foot in England without getting arrested?"

" Yes, England. No. Great. Tomorrow. A month. Yes. I dont know." He said to all of my questions.

"Im not going to England if you will hanged as soon as we're in London!" I protested. He sighed.

"Im not gunna get hanged. Im Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I swatted at him.

"Well, you may be Jack Sparrow," "Captain," He cut me off. I chose to ignore it. "But, you are human. So, one of these days, like the rest of us, you are going to die. You are not, however, going to die in London while I still have a breath in my body." I said ferverantly. He cocked his head to the side, and set me back down.

"Yeah." He gave me a big kiss, then asked, "Where is David?"

"OH, downstairs." He grunted.

"Well, then, young missy. Pack your things. We are heading out."


	15. Chapter fifteen

**I got controll of the computer! I can write at least a few more chappys tonight. Hahahahahahahaha. Il stop while Im ahead.**

**Thank you Cap'n of the Deep...you seem to be my only loyal reviewer 3**

**Chapter fifteen**(my the chapters do fly): "Your wearing a dress, my lord."

It was absolutely wonderful to be back on a ship again. The smell, the feel, the life! I couldnt believe I was stuck on land for that long. Im surprised that I didnt go bonkers. I had David in my arms, he was giggling at the spray that was hitting his face. I was enamoured that he wasnt sick from the rocking of the ship, but then, most babies like to rock. He was wearing a miniture of what his father had on. I think Jack wanted to get him a hat too, but thats were I drew the line...past getting him a miniature cutlass.

"He's a pirate baby, he needs a hat and a sword!" Jack had said in his defence.

"Yes, but he will not be able to defend himself for years, and a hat would just cover his beautiful head. Like yours." Jack relented after that compliment.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of wretching. I looked around for who ever was making the noise, and saw Elizabeth hanging over the side of the railing, spilling the contents of her stomach. When she finished and slumped to the gorund, I went to sit by her.

"Anything I should know...?" I asked quietly.

"I think its just being on the ship again." She sighed.

"Hmm. When was your last course?" She was going to answer but a look of recigniton dawned on her face.

"Could it be?" She looked down at her stomach, and felt around. "I dont feel anything."

"How long have you been throwing up?"

"Ever since we...we left. The morning we left I was sick too, so it wasnt the ship!" Then her face went dark. "What if this one dies again? What if it kills me? What if something horrible happens, what if-" I stopped her.

"Nothing is going to happen. If you want, you can wait till your four months along, and if the baby quickens, then you can tell Will." She nodded and swallowed.

"I dont want to die." She said pitifully.

"Your not going to."

"But what if I do? What happens to Will? Or my father? I cant die!" She slammed her fist on the deck.

"Your not going to. But if you keep thinking like this you are!" She stopped and looked at me for a moment.

"You are very wise, Bonnie."

"No. Im dishonest, and a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly."

"Its the honest ones you want to look out for." She agreed. "Like Jack. That man has to be so conceited. Especially now that he has a son."

"Oh, Jack. He is so full of himself that hes quite empty." Elizabeth laughed greatfully at the pun, but stopped dead when she saw a shadow loom over me. It was the conceited one. She took David from my arms and walked away silently.

"Who bravely dares must sometimes risk a fall." He said gruffly.

"Are you going into a battle of wits with me, Jack?"

"Nope. Im just telling you that you better watch it, or your going to...FALL!" He scooped me up and threw me over the side of the ship, and into the ocean.

"Sparrow! You'll pay for this, you bloody bastard!" I shrieked. The crew stood there on the side of the ship, laughing at me. I tried to wade in the water but the current was becoming too strong. "Sparrow! Get me out of" I was cut off by a wave coming over my head. I couldn't quite reach the surface, and I kept being sucked back in. Then, there was nothing.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" I herd Jacks concerned voice far away, getting closer. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids seemed to be made of lead. "Bonnie?" In one great last attempt, I managed to open my eyes and look about. "Bonnie! Your alright." Jack sighed. We were in our cabin. I herd David whimpering in his crib. Klyde was sitting on my pillow, one paw on my ear. Maia(Aria, whatever) sat on my legs, and wouldnt let anynone but Jack come near me.

"Yeah, Im alright, no thanks to you!" I said hoarsly.

"Yep! Shes fine!" Jack called to the door. I heard footsteps dying away.

"Go change David!" I demanded. A look of horror desended his face. "Yes. He sounds like his nappy is wet." Jack went to change him, while I sat up. I had been changed out of my wet clothes into a dry nightrail. I grabbed a brush from my nightstand and started to brush the tangles out of my hair.

"Here she is!" Jack said to David as he brought him over to me. I greatly took my son and he looked up at me. He reached up and grabbed a lock of my hair. "He likes your hair too." Jack said with a sly grin. Just then, David pulled that small lock of hair, riping it clean out of my head. I screamed...he giggled.

"Sadistic one, arent you?" I said through gritted teeth at David.

"Gets it from his mother." I glared at Jack. "I love you?" He asked questionably.

"Yeah, Yeah."

:O:

"I told you this would happen." I growled at Jack.

"Its not me fault that the queen has a ransom on me head." I sighed and sat down on the cold hard floor. We were in Enlgand alright. Just not the city. We were in the slammer.

"Yes it is. Your the one who pissed her off in the first place!"

"I didnt know shed remember me!"  
"Its kinda hard to forget someone like you, Jack! And we just had to waltz through the city while she was in her parade, out and about."

"Well excuse me for being a pirate!" He yelled back.

"You two shut up down there!" The warden cried out from his post.

"I swear to god, Jack, if something happens to my boy, I will kill you." I whispered harshly.

"You." The warden said stepping by my cell, and pointing at me.

"Me." I said.

"The queen wants to see the mother of the little boy." I glared at Jack again and walked to the cell door. He let me out and placed a rough hand on my arm, causing me to wince in pain. Jack shot up and started to yell at him, but I gave him a hard look, and he sat back down. The warden led me up many flights of stairs, and in many halls until we reach what could only be, the queens rooms.

"Here." He said and practically threw me in her apartments, and left. I staggerd and stood straight.

"You show defiance?" She asked in a cool voice.

"Ma'am, you are not my queen. No one rules me." She nodded.

"You are a pirate, are you not?" I wasn't sure how to answer this question...was it a trick? A small voice in my head said 'Remember who you are'. I nodded.

"Yes. You show defiance to authority. I was the same way. And still am." She offered me a smile. I didn't return it. "That locket you are wearing, your father gave it to you, no?" I looked down at the small locket around my neck. "You do not, however, know that it was your mothers, and at one point, our aunts?" I looked at her wariliy.

"My mothers and you aunt? How can that be? She would be royal, and..." I stopped.

"Oui. She was royal. She was my cousin...a marquiess. She ran off with your father, a Captain Klyde when she met him. She was to be married to a man she did not love. I wish I had her strength." She sighed. I couldnt believe it.

"Are you saying, Queen Anne, that my mother could have been queen?" I asked shocked. She shook her head. "Then that means...I would be next in line for the throne...right?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, my dear. Oh. Here is your child. He is a handsome little boy." She snapped her fingers and a lady came in, David in her arms. I snatched him up and held him to me. "You are to have accomadations for your crew and yourself as well as your husband. I shall send a maid to get them ready. Josiphene," She said to the maid who brought in David, "Please go prepare the rooms."

(a/n: This is somwhat short and rushed chappy, but I had to do that for the sake of the story.)

You know the day destroys the night

Night divides the day

Tried to run

Tried to hide

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side, yeah

We chased our pleasures here

Dug our treasures there

But can you still recall

The time we cried

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Yeah!

C'mon, yeah

Everybody loves my baby

Everybody loves my baby

She get

She get

She get

She get high

I found an island in your arms

Country in your eyes

Arms that chain us

Eyes that lie

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Break on through, oww!

Oh, yeah!

Made the scene

Week to week

Day to day

Hour to hour

The gate is straight

Deep and wide

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Bum bum bummmmmmmmm. And so the plot thinkens. Has anyone read Calling on Dragons? The chapter titles are hilarious. "In wich the plot thickens" "In wich the plot absolutely curdles." "In wich the plot is dangerous to exploding."(something like that.) I caught a bird today. A little sparrow. I shall name it Jack...duh. But Im gunna let it go.**

Chapter sixteen: Me? A queen?

"I bloody hate England." Jack said as he shivered by the warm fire.

"Your the one who suggested it." I said, wrapping David up in another layer of clothes so he wouldnt get sick.

"Well, I bloody forgot that winter here is actually cold! I cant feel my hows-your-father." My mouth dropped open at his bawdy remark. "Woop. I mean my toes." He gave me a sexy grin. "So, Your Grace," He said sarcasticly, "When were you plannin on tellin me that you were the heir to the Enlgish throne?"

"I didnt even know! I thought my mum was just a regular maid or something. I never knew that she could have been queen instead of Anne." I looked down at David sleeping face. "We can give him so much! Think, he could be the king of England some day! Not just the son of two pirate captains." Jack stopped trying to warm himself up and looked over at me.

"He _is _the son of two pirate captains. Why are you trying to change his stars? Maybe we can wait till he knows what he wants. Not what mainly you want to give him." I glared at him, but realized the truth in his statement. I placed David in his crib and walked over to the fire. It _was _cold.

"Its only natural for me to want to the best." I said slowly. Jack put his arm around my shoudlers and we stood there by the fire.

"Ma'am?" I herd Josiphene come into the room. She bowed three times then came to a stop in front of me. "The queen wishes for me to tell you that you are invited to supper. You are however to dress appropirately." She shoved a fancy dress in my arms. Then she piled on petticoats, stockings, a corset, and shoes. Jack inched out of the room just in time. The sences that followed went as this:

"You want to powder my hair! Its black! If you bloody powder it, I will look like an old maid!" "You expect me to stuff myself into that, after I just had a kid?" "There is no way in hell your putting that frilly _thing _on David!" "What is this? A child size? How little do you think I am?" "I refuse to wear something that can seriously maime or kill me!" Finally after being poked, prodded, squeezed, plucked, and stuffed within an inch of my life, I was done.

I looked like a cream puff. The maids bowed out of my rooms, and Jack came back in. Looking quite dashing in his formal wear.

"They got you too, eh?" I asked as he walked in funny.

"These are the tightest skivvies Ive ever worn in me life!" He said in a funny voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"I feel five inches wide." I said looking at myself in the mirror. With the way they laced me up, my body looked like that of a twelve year old. And dont even get my started about my breasts! They ached from being squeezed and pushed up. And not to mention that they were milk heavy.

"Ok, are you the mother of my child, or what?" Jack asked, looking at my waist. He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips.

"Dont touch me. I feel like Im going to explode."

"Supper is served." A voice called in from the door. Jack offered his arm and we walked into the dinning room. Everyone hushed as we walked up the tables and to the left hand of the queen.

"You clean up pretty." She said to me as we sat down.

"I cant breathe." I said sweetly. She smiled and whispered in my ear:

"If you stick out your stomach and try to take deep breaths, your stays will losen." And it turned out...she was right. After the fifth course, they were loose enough for me to at least eat.

0

"NEVER doing that again!" I said when Jack and I were back in our room. I quickly stripped off the layers of clothing. It took me fifteen minutes.

"Im gunna go look for some rum.' Jack grumbled after he got out of his "tight" knickers, and into his pirate regalia. I gave him a flip of the bird and in vain tried to undo the laces on th corset. I was going to call for Elizabeth when she she came running in, practically screeching.

"What is it?" I asked scared.

"I felt it!" She took up my arms and was spinning me round and round in my bloomers.

"Felt what?" I asked catching some of her excitement.

"The baby! I felt it quicken! Its alive! Oh, I have to tell Will. How should I?" She was practically jumping up and down with delight.

"You better watch it, girl." I chidded. She stopped almost instantly. "Can you undo my laces?" I asked turning around so she could reach them.

"Who managed to get you into a corset?" She asked as she undid them.

"Maid. More like the queen." I grunted.

"Ha. What did they do? Threaten to throw you in the Tower?" She laughed.

"No. But I would have chosen the Tower any damn day." I finally had the corset off, and stood there for a moment taking in deep breaths. I heard Elizabeth clear her throat. I quickly covered myself with a robe. She blushed.

"Thank goodness Im not that modest." I said under my breath. I fastened the ties of the robe and heard a loud strong knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I asked Elizabeth as I walked to the door.

"Maybe its the queen coming to lock you up in the Towerrrrrrr." She said 'Tower' all spooky-like. I laughed and opened the door.

"What in blazes?" I said shocked. There stood three armed gaurds and they had someone in custody. It was Jack.

"How the hell did you get arrested by going to get rum?" I asked eyes wide.

"Ma'am, he wasn't gettin no rum. We caught him trying to get into the treasury." I rounded on him.

"The treasury? You lied to me! You said you wanted rum, when you went out and tried to steal? You bloody lied to me."

"I lie to everyone...what makes you so special?" He asked ripping out of the grip of the men.

"Oh, I dont know. Because Im your wife! Its alright men. I will take it from here." The gladly went. Elizabeth ran out too. It was just Jack...and me. I was seething.

"Why." I said in a low voice.

"I just..Well, I..." He stammerd.

"You have a cave full of treasure! Not to mention what is buried throughout the world! And yet you steal from my only relatives...Who happen to be royal?" I yelled at him. He backed up a bit, and I advanced.

"I wouldn't have minded any other time...But we are pirates Jack, and they let us stay here in these apartments! I wouldnt have minded any other time...But you lied to me. You bloody lied to me!" He stood there like a child who did wrong, a pouty look on his face.

"Im sorry?" He offered weakly. I shoved past him and tended to a crying David. After David was settled down again, I turned back to Jack.(a/n: rhyme...ha.) "What did you manage to steal?" I asked, curiously.

He grinned. "Now thats the wife I married!" He said and drew from his pocket a ring. "I got it for you." He said holding it out. I was about to reply sarcastically until I caught sight of it.

"Shit." I said hoarsely.

"What?" Jack asked confused that I hadnt been ecstatic about his small gift.

"Jack! Look at it! It matches the bracelett! That bloody stupid braclett that started everythin!" Jack looked down at the ring in his hand. "I guess your right."

"Throw it away, Jack! I will not have it around me." I knocked it out of his hand and went to David, I scooped him up and with one hand started to pack.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked following me.

"Away from here! Go round up the crew, or something! I don't want to stay here any longer." I was a swirl of color as I dashed about the room, David in my arm and throwing everything into our trunks. "GO!" I shouted again at him. He ran out of the room. I finished packing in record speed and started to get David ready for traveling. Poor thing was so tired he let out a few whimpers and fell back asleep. I finished putting on a new nappy when the candle by us went out. I turned around at the sudden burst of air, and almost dropped David.

"W-wh-who are you?" I asked stammering.

"A humble servant." He said in a thick Spanish accent.

"A servant of whom?" I demanded.

"No one of consiquence. Now. You hand over the baby, and I will save your life." I snarled and picked up Jacks sword that was on the table.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." He said drawing out his long sword. I looked at it. I was merely ornimental value. It wouldnt do good in a fight. I paniked for a moment though wondering what to do with David. Did I set him down? I couldnt fight with him in my arms. I thought about it for a moment...but neednt have worried. A loud shot rang through the still night air. The Spaniard fell to the floor dead. I turned around and there stood Jack, Elizabeth, Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Rob. But it wasnt Jack who fired the pistol. It was Rob.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked rushing to me. I shrugged him off.

"Lets go!" I demanded. Jack nodded to Will, Gibbs, and Rob to grab our trunks, and Elizabeth took David. Like theives in the night we stole away from the castle, and from any hopes of David becoming the king of England.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen: Day Tripper

It was one of those usual English days when we sailed out of port. The sky was gray with the promise of rain, but it never came. The clouds stood out againts the lush green hills, and the scenery slipped by.

"We have to find out who wants David." I said to Jack for the fifth time. He rolled his eyes and looked up the the sky.

"Why go after someone who is after you?" He spat in the water.

"Dont you want to know who is after our son!" I demanded, appauled.

"Not if its going to get him taken away."

"But what if he does get taken away because of our ignorance?" I demanded. He sighed.

"Nothing is going to happen to him."

"If something does, your the first person Im coming after."

"By all means."

I stormed away to the galley, suddenly hungry for some salted pork? Like always Rob was in there. He was even more content now a days. His wife decided to join the account with us. Their little girl, Opal, was a doll and was already able to form a few small sounds. His wife, Meg, was a placid thing, never speaking too loud, or often. I think she was intimidated by me. Rob had taken on the job as cook, being as none of us _could_ cook, except for him.

"Ah, Bonnie! Whadlit be?" He asked cleaning the dishes.

"I dunno. Im kinda hungry for salted pork." He smiled and wipped me up some meat and potatoes.

"Now, your usually in here because your mad at the Captain...Whadidhe do now?" I laughed at his acurate guess.

"Just being hisself." I said slowly, eating fastly. I was really hungry.

"Ah. Well, I dont know where we would be if he wasnt hisself."

"We would be in a port, kiss up." I laughed. He smiled and finished with the dishes.

"A new man joined the account that short time we were in London. Name of O'Conner. Smart creature. He was one of the ones who helped us out of the city without being seen." I nodded for Rob to go on. "He is looking for adventure, like most pirates do. Respectable man. Probably jest bored with being fancy. He has a lady by the name of Evalynn in Nassau Port. They are plannin on getting married when they meet up again. He says shes a real spit-fire, and would love to join us, also her brother. That would be three more members of the crew. We are getting back to standard." I shook my head, and swallowed quickly so I could speak.

"Its about bloody time too. Fifteen men isnt enough to opperate a ship of this bulk. We should start scoutin, but Jack wants people to come to him." I rolled my eyes. "I dont know how we are going to last much longer with this small amount of men. But Jack has confidance in them all." Rob nodded. I always enjoyed my conversations with him.

"Well, Captain's confidance boots us all." I laughed again.

"Thanks for the food, Rob. Tell your wife to come to my cabin sometime! I hardlly see her." I wiped my mouth and walked out of the galley. As I went up on deck again, I wished I hadn't eaten that food. I ran over to the railing and threw up. I threw up so hard that my eyes waterd.

Afterwards I layed down in the cabin grinning. Could it be? Yes, I had had David about five months earlier, and Jacks and my er...well, lets just say we werent cold?

I counted up my courses. I missed one. Well, one was nothing. I wasnt regular by all means...but still...I put it out of my mind.

It was mine and Jacks one year anniversery. I wanted to do something for him. And it came to me in the form of Meg. I dont know how she ever thought of something like it, but I sure the hell was going to try it. I made Jack go to the galley and get some wine. Yes, wine.

When he was gone I undressed and put on his boots, hat and belt. I sat down in the chair and put my feet on the table. He came back into the room and stopped dead.

"Hello, Dear." I said slowly. He dropped the wine and came at me.

"Honey?" I asked rolling over to face Jack. It was morning.

"Hmm?" He grunted sleepily.

"I have something to tell you."

"OK, thats it! First you give me a great night, and now what?" His eyes narrowed, "Are ye leaving me to go with Rob? You talk to him a hell of a lot. Dont try to-" I cut him off, laughing. Normally, I would have been mad at the dig to Rob.

"Jack, no Im not leaving ya. Heck, I probably never will, so your stuck with me. Get used to it." He snorted, but I continued. "What I was trying to say, DEAR. Is that I might be pregnant again." He stopped being all Jack like and stared at me.

"Are you sure?"

"I said might..." It was quite for a moment, and I wondered if he even wanted another kid.

"When will you know fer sher?"

"Maybe in a few weeks." I said slowly. He grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Been wondering when you were going to give me another kid." He said in between kisses.

"Well, its not like I plan these things ya know." I said, finally pulling away from him. He gave me a sexy grin. "Be gone you wretched man. We need to get to Nassau Port for O'Conner. We need more crew members too." He grunted and got up to dress. Maia jumped up on the bed where he was and settled down. I scratched her ears. She was getting very big, and took up a lot of room. I tried to shove her off but she growled playfully at me.

"God! Shes just like you!" I said amazed. Jack threw his old knickers at me. I threw them back. Klyde came running in from the bathroom, where he sleeps and lept onto my shoulder. He let out a few twitters to Maia, and then swung unto the bedpost. My gaurdians.

"Geez. Who would think that two animals would behave like that?" Jack said from the bathroom. I layed back down in the bed.

He came into the room, dressed and clean...ish. "HEY! You need to get up too! If I have te get up so do you!" I pulled the eider down quilt over my head and snuggled down deep in the soft folds. Jack went to the foot of the bed and came up. I tried to kick him away, but he grabbed my legs and twisted my whole body, so that I fell off the bed with a loud: _thump. _Maia jumped on Jack and wrestled him to the ground, then jumped back on the bed. My stomach hurt from laughing.

"HA! Got you out!" Jack said triumphantly. I kicked at him, and my foot made connection with his hip. He doubled over and I shot up, running to the bathroom.

"Ill get you next time!" He called from the room. I smiled.

"SAIL HO!" I herd O'Conners voice call from the crows nest. I looked east and saw a small ship following us. I looked to Jack who already has his spy glass out and was staring at the ship. I grabbed mine from my pocket and looked too. I nearly fainted at the sight of the name.

It was my ship.

(a/n: HAHA. Im creul. But, Im making another chapter so...be happy! Man, I have been getting a few reviews at least...No one is guessing the songs...oh well. I like putting them up.)

I'm up on the eleventh floor

And I'm watching the cruisers below

He's down on the street

And he's trying hard to pull sister Flo

Oh, my heart's in the basement

My weekend's at an all time low

'Cause she's hoping to score

So I can't see her letting him go

Walk out of her heart

Walk out of her mind

She's so swishy in her satin and tat

In her frock coat and bipperty-bopperty hat

Oh God, I could do better than that

She's an old-time ambassador

Of sweet talking, night walking games

And she's known in the darkest clubs

For pushing ahead of the dames

If she says she can do it

Then she can do it, she don't make false claims

But she's a Queen, and such are queens

That your laughter is sucked in their brains

Now she's leading him on

And she'll lay him right down

Yes she's leading him on

And she'll lay him right down

But it could have been me

Yes, it could have been me

Why didn't I say, why didn't I say, no, no, no

She's so swishy in her satin and tat

In her frock coat and bipperty-bopperty hat

Oh God, I could do better than that

So I lay down a while

And I look at my hotel wall

Oh the cot is so cold

It don't feel like no bed at all

Yeah I lay down a while

And I look at my hotel wall

But he's down on the street

So I throw both his bags down the hall

And I'm phoning a cab

'Cause my stomach feels small

There's a taste in my mouth

And it's no taste at all

It could have been me

Oh yeah, it could have been me

Why didn't I say, Why didn't I say, no, no, no

She's so swishy in her satin and tat

In her frock coat and bipperty-bopperty hat

Oh God, I could do better than that


	18. Chapter eighteen

**I changed O'Connels name to O'Conner. So yeah...that is why his name is O'Conner.**

**Meangirl: YES! You guessed it. It was David Bowie, Queen Bitch. I love that song. Thanks for the compliments. When I finish up with this story, Im going to start Vixen again.**

**orlandoschick08: Thank you!**

Chapter eighteen: Whispering Wind

I watched, anxious, as my ship grew closer. I saw they changed the name to _Whispering Wind_. I didn't like it much, but it did suit my ship. Jack realized that it was my ship and started barking out orders.

"Ready the guns! Prepaire to fight, if nessisary! Ill not have this ship, or Bonnie taken!" I ran over to him.

"Jack, remember what Faith wrote? What if it was true? Can't we see what they want first?" Jack gave me a hard look and walked away. I watched the ship come close enough for someone to swing over. Someone did. It was my second mate, Parker.

"Miss Bonnie!" He cried, and hugged me. I was stiff. Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh, Parker, my husband, Captain Sparrow." Parker paled, and let go of me. He always did fancy me.

"We were so worried when we went back to get you from that island, and you weren't there. We have been searching for you everywhere, until we found out you were part of _The Black Pearl _crew."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have succumbed to threats, Parker. Then you wouldn't have had to worry about me. If you came to me when Faith threatend you, and me, instead of going along with her this would have never happend." Parker fidgeted. Two more men swung over. James and Tye.

"James, Tye, please tell me your side of the story." I said cooly. The pretty much said what Parker did. I sighed, and gestured for them to go back to my ship.

"Miss Bonnie!" They protested. I cut them off.

"It is Mrs Sparrow now. You lost the right to call me Bonnie when you went along with my sister. Go back to my ship. I will deal with you later. Until you are to sail with the _Pearl_, and under her colors until I say other wise. You are lucky I am not getting rid of you all. We are sailing to Nassau Port. If any of you get captured, and thrown in jail, you are on your own. You are not worthy of my crew if you cannot evade capture." I turned on my heel, dismissing them. They went back and Jack came back up to me.

"You can handle yourself...Ill give you that." I slapped at his shoulder. He grunted and went to the helm.

A few months later we were in Nassau Port. When we docked, we went in search of Evalynn and her brother. We found them both in a small tavern called "Whispering Wind." what was with that name? She spotted O'Conner and threw a shoe at him.

"Its about damn time, O'Conner!" She shouted, rushing toward us.

"I cant help it!" Ric(O'Conner...duh.) said. "Its not like I can controll the seas!." He threw his arms up in surrender. She glared at him. Then she saw us. She didn't blush for her attitiude, but instead...Sized us up. I immeadiately liked her.

"Im Evie...And you are?" She asked of me.

"Oh. I am Captain Bonnie...My husband, Captain Sparrow. Our good friends Will and Elizabeth Tunner." I pointed them all out. She nodded. She was very pretty. She had long curly brown hair that she had tied in a bun, and wasn't wearing a gown, but a pair of trousers and a button down shirt. It suited her. Her dark eyes were rimmed with gold makeup. She looked exotic, but talked with an English accent.

"Pleased...Johnathan!" She called to where they had been sitting. A small, o.k. looking man walked up to us. She introduced us. He nodded. Jack seemed to know him. He grabbed him by the colar and pushed him up againts the wall.

"Well if it isn't my good buddy Johnie...I think I'll kill you." He drew out his pistol and aimed it at Johnathans heart. Evalynn didn't do anything to stop it. She just stood there with a look saying: 'Not again...Eh. He diserves it."

"Think of my children!" John shouted.

"You dont have any children." Evie protested.

"Someday I might." I put a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"What did he do?" I asked in his ear. Jack lowered his pistol, and put it back in his belt.

"Stupid blighter stole from me a while ago." Jack said, trying not to punch him.

"Well, I would never steal from a crew member..." John trailed off.

"Im not a crew member, Im your captain." Jack said ominously.

"Now gentlemen, if we are going to work together we have have to learn to be fair and civilized." Evie cut in, coming between Jack and John. "I assure you, Captain Sparrow, that under pain of death, my brother wont steal from you again." John was about to protest when Evie kicked him. He nodded. Jack grunted and went to get something to drink. John went to grab his and Evalynns things to load on the ship.

"Where are we going?" Evie asked me as we made our way back to the ship. Her hand was in Rics, and she seemed to glow.

"You know what? I dont know. Maybe Tourtuga, Port Royal, The Isle De Morte..." She looked up at me sharply.

"Did you say, The Isle De Morte?" She damanded.

"Aye."

"Wow. I've heard many tales about it. Thats what first interested me in piracy. Sort of a lifes persuit really." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I'll see if I can get Jack to go there. We are running low on swag in the holds anyways." She beamed and rested her head on Rics arm.

"Why do we need to go to Isle De Morte, again?" Jack asked that night after I proposed it. I groaned in frustration and started my plight over.

"Because. We do need some more money. I checked what we have right now, and its not enough. I went over to my ship and noticed that it wasn't stocked very well either. We are low on money. We need more, as I said. Besides, Evie and Ric want to see it."

"I dont trust Johnathan. He might steal one of the gold pieces, or something."

"He could be one of the ones who are gaurding the ships."

"But its a while away, and the baby..."

"I have a while to go, Jack."

"Elizabeth is pregnant again too."

"Same thing."

"And we dont know how trustworhty Evalynn and Ric are."

"Ric proved himself a hundred times over when we escaped from England."

"The crew might want to go to Port Royal, or Tourtuga..."

"The crew do as you tell them to. Your the captain."

"What about David? Im sure it would be easier for him to learn how to walk on land."

"Actually, he would fare better learning on a ship, then he would walk better on land.

Jack ran out of excuses.

"Your not going to let me refuse." He said sighing.

"Nah." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. "Does that mean yes?"

"Aye." He said, kissing me back.

I knocked on Evie's cabin two mornings later. She called for me to enter and I was amazed at how she decorated the cabin in such a short time. It was the second largest one, only a bit smaller than mine and Jack's. We gave her and Ric a big cabin because they were together. She had the walls coverd in maps of different islands and continents, most of them were littered with pins. She had shawls on the bedposts, and the rushes were clean for the first time in a while. The bed had a deep red satin cover on it, and Egyptian articafts were on any available space.

"Wow. Who would have thought this cabin could actually look nice." I said walking in.

"Well, I do my best. But it would be false modesty if I were to say it didn't take time." I laughed.

"I came to tell you that we are indeed going to The Isle De Morte. It will be about a month or two to get there. I hope your brother and you are sea-worthy." She nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes. My parents did a lot of traveling when my brother and I were little. I love the life on a ship. My mother was Egyptian. And my father was an explorer. They traveled a lot, bringing us with them. They loved each other so." She had a far away look in her eyes.

"That would explain the artifacts." She nodded again.

"Well, you can always ask me if there is anything you need. Be sure your brother keeps his sticky fingers to himself. Jack will not hesitate to kill anyone stealing from him. By the way, are you and Ric married?" She blushed.

"No. We are planing to, but the right moment never came." I smiled and walked out of the nice cabin.

"Mrs. Sparrow!" A crew member of mine by the name of Mick came running up to me.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as he stood there.

"I found this. It was under a floor board." He thrusted a piece of parchment into my hands. I turned it over. It was a letter. I dismissed him and sat down on a chair on deck.

_Amelia, _It read. That was odd, Amelia was my mothers name.

_I think about you and our daughter, Bonnie every day and night. I know it was the right thing of you to marry Captain Klyde...he will take better care of you than I can. He has more money, and more power. I still feel horrible about not seeing you and my little girl. Maybe one day we can make an arangement. One can only hope. Seeing your face is what keeps me alive, and fighting. I herd that Klyde adores you, and you are becoming quite well liked on his ship, with his crew. I have an idea that can bring us together again, but it is a risk, and it would leave Klyde broken hearted, but what is a broken heart when two hearts are finally together as one? I will write again, I assure you. I love you too much for words._

_Your true and devoted love, _

_Rex._

I couldn't breathe. Was this true? This Rex guy was my real father? Than who was Klyde, the man who raised me? If he wasn't my father, how could Amelia leave me with him to go off with Rex? And did she fake her death? Klyde said that she died after having me. I never questioned that. And what about Faith? I killed a stranger...I killed someones daughter. I crumpled the paper in my hands. This man, and the woman who called herself my mother...they were nothing to me now. But I vowed at that moment I would find Rex, and see if Amelia was alive. And if she broke Klydes heart, I dont know what I would do. He was the only father, or parent for that matter, that I knew.

(a/n: Ha. Done wif this chappy. Hahahahaha Threw a curve call at you AGAIN. I love doing this.)

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that I've ever met

You're my best friend

Best friend with benefits

What took me so long

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault


	19. Chapter nineteen

**meangirl: Yeah, those are the guys from The Mummy, I love their roles so much, that I put them in here. A bit of a crossover of sorts eh? And yes, you got it right again. Alanis Morissette, Head Over Feet.**

Chapter nineteen: Not again!

(ok, speeding it up a bit more...)

By the time we did get to The Isle De Morte, I had my second child. Her name was Angie. She was a bit early, but she was brought on by stress. She had light brown curly hair, compaired to Davids straight black hair. Her eyes were already a dark bluish color, and I just knew they would be like mine someday. David showed no interest in her what so ever, but demanded more of my attention.

Elizabeth was so far along, close to bursting that she stayed behind with David and Angie(if you dont get it...yeah.) while Jack, Evie, Ric, Rob, Meg and I all went into the cave. Like everytime, I was amazed at the amounts of gold, that didn't seem to diminish with each visit payed. We ended up having to lock John in the brig, because he was close to sneaking ashore with us.

"Grab some coins, Rob, Evie, whatever you fancy, just dont touch that chest. Ric? You need to help Rob. Bonnie, why are you here again?" Jack asked me.

"Because, this is your cave. And like everything that is yours, this is half mine." He rolled his eyes.

"You should be with Angie."

"Elizabeth is taking care of her."

"But she is too far along to watch after a boy who is just learning to walk and a premature baby." I poked him, and walked around the cave.

"Bonnie!" I heard Evie call me.

"What?"

"Come look what I found!" I ran to where Evie was, and stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at a square with a cloth over it. She stepped forward, and pulled it off. I gasped.

"Thats my mum." I said, looking at the painting. My father had a miniature one just like it. Only in this one, she was holding a baby.

"I bet me gold teeth that is you she is holding." Jack said, coming up besides us. I bent down to read the title: _Amelia and Her Baby, Artist, Unknown. _ I straightend up and stared at it. She was beautiful. She had my eyes, and my hair, but hers was curly, where as mine was wavy. Her dress she wore in the painting looked like it cost quite a bit, and she had three strings of multicolored pearls around her neck. Then I spotted it, that locket that I now wore.

"Isnt that the locket the maid stole?" Jack asked, dumbly. I ignored him.

"Why would this painting be here?" I finally asked.

"Im sure that Barbossa's crew just grabbed everything with some sort a value when they raided, thats it. I dont think it was put here on purpose." Jack said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shutterd for some reason. He took his hand off as if I burned him, and gave me a hard stare. I furrowed my brow, and looked back. His eyes darted away from mine, and for a moment, I had a sinking feeling that he didn't love me. I felt some tears come to my eyes, but I didn't let them escape. One must have stuck to my eyelash becasue he saw it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, drawing me away from the others.

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly, looking away.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," He said slowly. I searched his eyes. He pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed me. "Wow, its odd not having to go around the bulk of pregnancy." He said when we parted lips. I looked down at my now flat and somewhat hollow stomach.

"Yeah, your right. Look at my hips though! They've gotten huge!" I ran a hand over them, amazed.

"Yes, enoumous." He said. I was going to slap him when I noticed he was joking. I gave him another kiss, and we went back to the ship, taking our time, we were there for about an hour or so. We were to realize that our relationship whould have a lot to endure in the following months. And thank god we had that moment, otherwise, I dont know what would have happened.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN MY BOY WAS KIDNAPPED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to Elizabeth.

"Well, I uh...I cant run fast, and they..." She stutterd.

"YOU COULD HAVE RAISED THE ALARM DAMNIT! NOW MY BOY IS OUT THERE ALONE, WITHOUT HIS BLOODY MOTHER! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Jack tried to calm me down but I ripped out of his grip. "Tell me." I growled.

"Well, uhm...I was laying down with Angie, and David was in his play room. I heard some crying and went to look in on him. There was a man in a black cloak over his head, and he had David in his arms. He pulled out a knife and told me not to move. He then ran out and unto his ship and they sailed away." Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her face. "Bonnie, Im so sorry. I..." I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"What about my crew? Did they not follow them?" She looked away. "Elizabeth, tell me."

"They refused..." I almost passed out. But she continued. "They said his name was...Oh! Bonnie! They said his name was Rex, and they were afraid to go after him." She broke down and Will had to console her.

"Which one?" I asked in a low deadly voice.

"P-P-Parker!" She sobbed. I walked away quickly and swung over onto my ship.

"PARKER!" I hollerd, standing in the middle of the deck. He came running over, clearly shaken.

"Parker, did you know someone was taking my boy, yet refused to go after them." He nodded his head slightly. I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the middle of his forhead.

"Go which ever way this mans ship sailed...And take care of that." I said, kicking the dead Parker.


	20. Chapter twenty

**hahahahaha I reached the big 2-0...that is chapter...Well, I do have a few reviews...**

Chapter twenty: The fool on the hill

I stood at the bow of the ship, looking out at the sea. Small pearl like tears dripped off my chin and into the warm ocean. I didn't bother to wipe them away. Elizabeth was below in labor, brought on by me yelling at her. Will was with her in the room, and our ship doctor, Mr. Lorenzo was with them. Everyone else was keeping themselves busy, maybe so I wouldn't go off on them. I had locked myself up in the cabin and wouldn't let anyone in, not even Jack. After a week of barely eating and drinking, I came up onto the deck and brushed everyone off as they tried to "help". I eventually snapped at them and they went away.

I heard a lusty wail, and knew that Elizabeth's baby was fine, so I didn't worry about that.

"Bonnie...?" I heard Jack say behind me. I didn't turn around.

"What."

"Are you going to be ok?" I realized he said going to, not are you...

"I dunno."

"Well you have to be ok."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I finally turned around. He stood there, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Oh? Is that it? I think I get it now! When you say something has to be, it automatically is! So, if you say I have to be ok, Im ok? Well guess what, _darling, _Im NOT ok! My son has been kidnapped probably because you pissed this guy off!" Jack strode towards me and did something he never did before.

He slapped me. I put my hand to my cheek, stunnded. For a moment.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed charging at him. He grabbed my wrists and restled me to the deck floor.

"Listen to me, _darling, _do you not remember what the mans name was? Rex. So, obviously he has a problem with you. And then you shoot one of crew members, because of their fear. Your being a rutheless **_bitch_**." I stopped strugling.

"Im a pirate, Jack. Im supposed to be a ruthless bitch. And what happened to you? Your supposed to be the most feared pirate in the world...and _your _telling _me _ that _Im _a bitch?"

"I started to care because of you! And our children! Your the bloody reason why Im like this, so blame yourself."

"So thats it then? Its my fault? Just like it was my fault to not stay with the children? Is everything my fault? Because if it is, tell me now,and I will leave and look for my son myself." Jack stood up and walked away, but not without calling back:

"Its your fault." I jumped up ran to the cabin slamming it shut and locking the door. I threw a bunch of my things haphazardly into a trunk, then dragged it out. Evie ran up to me, looking excited until she saw my trunk, and the look on my face.

"Where are you going?" She demanded breathlessly. I jerked my head to my anchored ship. Her eyes narrowed.

"Im coming with you then." She said haughtily. And marched off to her and Rics cabin. Will came running out next as I struggled to pull my trunk to the side of the ship.

"And you are going...?" He said picking up my trunk with ease.

"To my ship." I said out of breath.

"Ah." He called for a plank to be put between the ships, and he set my trunk down on mine. I ran to the nursery but started when I saw Jack holding Angie.

"Give me my baby." I said in a low voice.

"Shes my baby too." He said in the same voice.

"I am her mother! She needs a mother more than she needs a father right now. Give her to me, or so help me god, I will shoot you." I pulled out the pistol on my belt. We stared each other down for a minute until he handed me the fussing Angie. I turned on my heal and walked away. Evie and Ric were already on my ship.

"You cant just take two of my crew members!" Jack shouted after me.

"Watch me try!" I yelled over my shoulder and ran onto my ship. "Raise anchor! Hoist the sails!" I barked out and went below to the cabin that used to be mine.

"Bonnie! What happened?" Ric said following me.

"Blame that man." I snarled, setting Angie down on the bed.

"What did he do...?" I turned around so fast that Ric backed up.

"He shall not be mentioned on this ship, Ric. Go fetch Evie for me, I have to ask her a favor." I demanded, and turned to tend to Angie again. I heard the door shut and drew a shaky breath.

(**a/n: I decided to stop those song things...Hmm. Next chappy is coming up soon!**)


	21. Chapter twentyone

Chapter twenty one: Seven Years Do Change.

It was seven years later when I got a very big shock.

I had found David in a port, alone in a tavern. I never did find out who took him or why. Evie and Ric got married and had a boy who they named Alex. He was a bright little boy, like his mum, and adventurous like his dad. David grew to be like _his _father and little Angie was the spitting image of me, minus the black hair. We settled down in a fairly large house in Egypt. Evie and Ric let me stay with them saying that they couldnt part with my kids. My babies grew up without a father, and I liked it that way. Ric was enough of a father figure for David, I didn't need Jack.

_Jack. _The name still brought tears to my eyes. He was the first and last thing I would think about in the morning and at night. I hadn't seen him in forever. I missed him. Yet, the fact that he wasn't looking for me still fueled my anger.

"Mum!" I heard David call from the living room. I set down my journal and left my room.

"What?" I yelled down the stairs.

"Come here!" He shouted. His voice sounded anxious, excited and scared at the same time. I ran down the stairs, hitching up my skirts like a schoolgirl.

"What is it?" I asked coming to a stop in front of him. He pointed to the door. I slowly turned my gaze to it, and let out a gasp.

"Hello, Bonnie." I stepped back and drew a sword that was on the wall.

"Whoa, mum, not the best idea," David said.

"David get behind me." I demanded, pointing the sword at Jack.

"Your telling my own son to get away from me?" Jack said, laughing sardonically.

"Dad?" David asked, coming out from behind my skirts. "Your my father?" He asked stepping closer to Jack.

"Yes, son Im yer dad. If your mother was really a mother she would have let me see you."

"Dont you dare blame this on me, Jack!" I shouted. "Your the one who never came for us. Your the one who didnt look for David when he was kidnapped! You werent there for his words, and when he walked. You werent there when he started school. You were never there!" Jack looked taken aback at my outburst.

"But.." He protested. I cut him off.

"But nothing! Its your own damn fault this child grew up without a father. If you really loved me, YOU WOULD HAVE COME FOR US!" Evie came running down the stairs eyes wide at seeing Jack.

"Ric!" She called up the stairs, stopping besides me.

"You made it plain when you left me that you didn't want me anymore! How the hell else was I supposed to feel?" He shouted back. I lowered the sword.

"You should have known." I said quietly. "David, go to your room, and take Angie with you." I demanded.

"But..." He protested.

"But nothing! Go!" He walked up the stairs grumbling about how unfair I was. Ric came down the stairs, and drew his head back when he saw Jack.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked, slapping him on the back and shaking Jacks hand.

"Jest coming to collect my wife and kids."

"Bout time!" Ric said laughing. Evie cleared her throat, and Ric walked over to her. She whispered something in his ear, and he grew serious.

"Im not going with you." I said nastily.

"The hell you are!"

"God damnit Jack! You dont own me! You gave up the right to be my husband when you didn't come for me and our kids! That basically told me that you didn't want us anymore."

"I didn't want to come near you when you were still mad!"

"For seven years?" I exclaimed. "For seven bloody years?"

"Well Im here now arent I?"

"Unfourtunatly." He glared at me. Then his gaze softened.

"Youve grown even more lovely..." He said quietly.

"Dont try to sugar me up, Jack. It wont work." I said coldly and went to turn around but he caught my arm and pulled me into a hard kiss. I broke away after a moment.

"Stop it! Do you hear me Bonnie? Stop it!"

"Jack, dont I shall faint." I said weakly.

"Good. Thats what you were ment for." He gave me another gut renching kiss. I didnt pull away this time.

When our lips finally parted I looked up into his eyes.

"Dont think kissing me is always going to get you out of trouble,"

"Yeah, I know. Well there is always hugging you, stroking you and maybe even one day..." I slapped him playfully.

"Honey, not in front of the O'Conners." I laughed.

"Right, sorry."

"Dad!" Angie squealed running down the stairs. Every time I saw her it took my breath away. Her light curly hair was pulled in a very adult coiffe, and she was wearing long skirts now. She had flawless skin, and looked to be the most dainty creature I ever saw.

"Angie?" He asked amazed as she came running into his arms. He hugged then held her at arms length lookng her over.

"For Heavens sake, Jack! Shes a girl, not a ship." He looked at me sheepishly, and hugged our daughter again.

"Hey, Angie," He said, seriously. "Where be Dav?" She pointed up and we all looked to see David staring down at us from the top banister. He was sitting on the railing.

"David!" I cried out. "Get down right this instant!" He pulled up his leg to throw it over the railing, but lost his balance and fell. I let out a scream, but Jack jumped foward and caught David before he hit the floor. I sat down on the nearest chair breathing heavily, my hand on my chest.

"Dont you ever do that again!" Jack said sternly as he set down David.

"Yes, dad." He said sarcastically. I gave David a look and he said a small apology.

"Now, Bonnie. You see, I came with a business proposition for ya. How would you and our children like to go on a treasure hunt?" He gave them all a funny look.

"Yes, yes! Oh, mummy, can we go! Please mummy!" David and Angie cried out. I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks mummy! Oh we will be so good! We promise!" I laughed at their enthusiasm and got up.

"Well then, I suppose we must pack!"

"Glad to see me now?" Jack asked in my ear as we walked up the steps.

"Just like old times, eh?" I said sarcastically, then gave him a light kiss.

(a/n: There you have it! The end...This is the end, my friend...Actually, Im going to be putting up a sequal or something...who knows, I could do a sequal off of the sequal...It all depends now doesnt it?)


End file.
